


Man of Steel: Darkness Within

by Babettefanfic51



Series: A Risk Worth Taking [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Movies), Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Clones, F/M, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is my attempt to continue what I started in  'Man of Steel: A Risk Worth Taking'.  I'll say upfront that if you haven't read the prior story, you will be completely lost.  As the story continues, the search for Lex and clone-Lena has hit a dead end. Weeks have gone by, but then a startling realization has occurred … Clark is not alone after all. I hope you enjoy it guys. Please read and review. Thank you! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Visitor

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/23295)  
Click the banner for more character pics!

_Chapter 1: Strange Visitor:_

_Somewhere over the Pacific:_

Clone-Lena was at the end of the rope with her Father, Lex Luthor. After promising her that he would take her to her Mother, nothing had happened. Sitting on board his yacht in the middle of nowhere with nothing, but the vast ocean to keep them company, she thought back to their earlier conversation just this morning.

"Alright, Father, what now; another dead end?" Lena was fed up with him. How could he possibly locate her Mother when he was terrified of newspapers, magazines, and televisions? It made so sense, and of course, he couldn't believe it either. It appeared as if he had been brainwashed or hypnotized or something. He looked totally confused when she had asked him about it.

Lena had given him a week which had turned into a month. If they were to find her, it would be up to her. She was the one who was always reading online stories, watching newsfeeds, searching for something, anything that would take them to her Mother.

Lex did have the presence of mind to supply the yacht with food, clothing, and essentials for months, so that was not a problem. The news stories about them had died down somewhat, but they would have to be extremely careful. The Justice League was still searching for them. After what her Father had told her what he had done to them, specifically Superman, the chances of them getting caught, seemed inevitable at this point.

"Well, Father?" Lena asked him again when he just sat there staring into space.

"What did you just say?" Lex asked distracted by his thoughts.

Lena refrained from rolling her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Lena, my daughter," Lex replied still distracted.

Lena sighed frustrated. _I'm his daughter too_ , she thought. "What about her?"

"If we could find her, what school she's attending, well, maybe it would lead us to her," Lex replied.

"You may have something there. I'll get right on it." Lena headed below decks and pulled up the computer. After punching in Lena Luthor and her Mother's name into the search engine, a video of her Mother appeared and there beside her was her sister. Lena actually thought of her that way. "It's them."

Lex had come up behind her. "Yes, it's them."

"Where was this video shot?"

"In New York, as far as I know," Lex replied, staring at the video.

"But who shot this? It says here that the Daily Planet newspaper uploaded it."

"It was Clark Kent. He was the one who helped Erica escape the mental hospital. He shot the video."

"I see." Lena was getting offended. "You should have told me about this before." After watching the entire video, she turned to her Father with new eyes. "It's all true; isn't it." It was a statement. "You wanted my people dead."

"No, I didn't want them dead, just out of the way," Lex replied, getting worried.

"I don't believe you. Clark Kent was the one who found her and my sister. You wanted them dead. I know now that I can't believe anything you say. Clark Kent is the link to finding her."

Lex couldn't contradict her explanation about her family. He had no defense. "He won't help us. He's loyal to Superman."

"Well, if we have leverage, say someone who is close to him, he will help us." Lena was sure of this.

Lex liked her position and so they made their nefarious plans.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Metropolis:_

The holiday season was just around the corner. Lois and Clark believed that, with Lex Luthor and clone-Lena still missing, they could find no joy in the holiday.

With the help of Bruce Wayne and a few other investors, reconstruction was slowly taking place. The Mayor had just today announced that a memorial park would be constructed where the world machine began its attack. The citizens of Metropolis would never forget that day or the thousands of lives that were lost.

One year ago, almost to the day, Lois and Clark had lived through the worst days of their lives. They both believed that General Zod would destroy the entire planet, but it was not to be.

They had found each other and after years of searching, he for the true reason for being on this planet, and her, for finding her true love and a commitment. They were now married and extremely happy. Their son, CJ, was now almost a month old, and it would be his first Christmas. Looking back over the past year, they had a lot to be thankful for, and it would take one close family member to remind them of that truth.

After finding it extremely hard not to see her grandson, Martha Kent returned to Metropolis for the holidays. She checked into a hotel because it was near the six-week time since CJ was born. The newlyweds needed this time alone, and she did not want to disturb them. After checking in, she gave them a call.

"Mom?!" Lois exclaimed, happy to hear from her mother-in-law.

"Yes, it's me honey. I'm in town and …"

Lois didn't let her finish. "But where are you? Are you at the airport?"

"No, honey, I'm at the hotel downtown and I …"

Lois interrupted again. "At a hotel, but we want you to stay here with us. CJ misses you."

Martha became emotional. "I miss him too."

"Well, then it's settled. Check-out and stay here where you belong," Lois said.

Martha wanted to be there more than anything. "Alright, I'll be there in a little while."

"Wonderful. We can't wait to see you Mom." In the background, CJ was getting restless seemingly excited to see his only grandmother.

Martha heard him; her eyes watered. She honestly couldn't wait to see him. "Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Mom."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at Watchtower space station:_

Clark was pacing back and forth, back and forth. He was making everyone uneasy with his pacing. He had been in a persistent foul mood ever since Lex had escaped with clone-Lena. There was no stopping him with the search. Almost every night he was out practically searching the entire planet and arriving back at Watchtower apparently even more determined to find them.

"Clark, stop pacing, and come take a look at this," Diana said. She had pulled up a city map on the monitors. Everyone else also came over to watch.

"What is Diana? Any leads?" Clark asked.

"No, nothing yet, but do you see this young woman? She reminds me of clone-Lena. She has her body, her hair, everything about her screams Lena, but it can't be her." Diana had pulled up several surveillance cameras around the city.

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Diana, I don't see anything unusual about her. She does seem a little taller than the clone, but I don't see it." He looked closer. "Her clothes seem a bit overly conservative as not to draw attention."

"I noticed that too." Diana said.

The camera followed her for several blocks and then she ducked into an alley.

"That's odd," Bruce commented. "Is she a criminal?"

"Bruce, she went into an alley. That is not a crime," Diana said.

"There she is!" Clark said. "It's the dead of winter, and she's wearing a short red skirt and …"

Stunned silence filled the room.

"Clark?!"

"I see it." Then he was gone.

Still watching the monitors, they saw as Clark reached the young woman in seconds. They stood toe-to-toe neither saying a word, too shocked to speak.

"It's you," Kara finally spoke up.

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

She held out her hand. "My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El, and I'm your cousin."

Clark looked at her hand, then back at her face. He did not want to continue their conversation in the street. "We should leave here and talk privately. Follow me."

Clark took off, and Kara wasn't so sure about this. She hadn't flown terribly often, but she managed to track him.

Luggage in hand, Martha had stood back and watched the whole scene, mouth hanging open. Hailing a cab, she headed to the condo.

~o~o~

_At the condo, a little while later:_

Lois opened the door to her mother-in-law, CJ in her arms and welcomed her with a hug. CJ squirmed but only for a moment. "Aww, sweetie, I'll take him," Martha said.

"Hi, Mom. I'll get your bag," Lois said. Martha went into the living room and sat down with her grandson. "Mom, I'm so glad you're here!" She hollered from the nursery.

"Me too, honey, me too," she whispered, cuddling her grandson on her shoulder. She rocked him a bit. "Is he hungry?"

"No, I just fed him," Lois replied as she sat down next to her. She watched Martha for a bit and knew what was happening. "So what brings you to Metropolis?"

Martha smiled at her daughter-in-law. "I told you over the phone. I missed my grandson."

"Oh, I see," Lois said and smiled at her. "No other reason?"

"No, except … Ummm …" She glanced around the living room. "No tree?"

Lois sighed. "No, not yet, but we will," she said not looking at her.

"It's Ok, honey. I know why Clark hasn't been around much."

Lois stood up and began to walk for a moment. "Are you thirsty? I could get some tea?" She asked not wanting to talk about Clark and his obsession with locating Lex.

"Sure, I'd love some." CJ was getting tired. "I'll put him down."

"Thanks, Mom," Lois said and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Martha came back and watched her for a moment.

"Honey, I saw something a little while ago, and I thought you should know," Martha began.

Lois frowned. She put the tea kettle on the stove and reached for the cups. "What is it?"

"Well, I was leaving the hotel and I saw Clark in the suit standing in the street, but he wasn't alone. There was a woman, with long blonde hair standing with him, and she was actually wearing red and blue. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and a few moments later, he took off into the sky and … so did she."

Lois dropped the cup into the sink, and it shattered into pieces. "Oh, no, I'm a klutz." She picked up a piece and cut a finger. "Dammit!"

"I'm, sorry honey, now let me clean that up. You go and get a band-aide for your hand," Martha instructed.

"Thanks, Mom," Lois said. She went into the master bathroom and took care of her finger. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she looked rundown and frazzled. She grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through her hair, hoping to look presentable.

She hadn't been sleeping well, with CJ waking up through the night and Clark being gone for days at a time. She was taking care of her son all alone, and it was wearing her down. She needed her husband in more ways than one. Her vision blurred.

"Honey, are you Ok?" Martha asked as she walked into the bathroom.

Lois pulled herself together and turned to face her. "No, I'm not Ok." She went into the bedroom, picked up her cellphone and dialed her husband. It went into voicemail. "Clark, call me, it's important." She hung up.

Martha was worried, truly concerned about them.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the Arctic:_

Kara Zor-El slowly followed her cousin inside the scout ship still unbelieving that it was actually functioning. Her pod was just as she had left it over thirty years ago.

"I can't believe the ship is actually activated. Can it fly?"

"No, I wasn't able to fix that," Clark replied.

She turned to him. He did not look happy. "Let me explain."

"How is it that you're here? Jor-El said …" He began, becoming suspicious.

"You've spoken to him?" Kara was stunned.

"Yes, I have. His consciousness is present. I can call upon him anytime I want," Clark replied.

"I see, well, maybe he can explain it because I don't know how it happened. I woke up, and I was here. No one else was alive; that's all I know."

Clark shook his head. "Thirty-three years … you've been here for thirty-three years." It was a statement.

"It's true; I have," Kara responded.

Clark was still unsure. "But where have you been and how old were you when you arrived here?"

"I was a child, barely three years old."

He paced for a moment. "But how did you survive?"

"A couple found me days later. My powers were unknown to me until I reached ten years of age. My family sheltered me and kept my powers hidden until I realized that I wanted to help people in some way without revealing myself." She paused as she stared at him. "I saw the newsfeeds about the invasion and about … Zod."

Clark nodded not wanting to talk about that just yet. He looked her up and down. "Your suit; it was here on the ship." He stated the obvious.

"Yes, there were a lot of suits, but I liked this one," she replied.

"So I see," Clark said still unsure. "We are cousins, but in what way?"

"My Father and your Father were brothers," she replied.

Clark wanted so much to accept her. Jor-El never mentioned his brother or a cousin. Something was not right. But deep inside, his instincts told him that she was telling him the truth. He had so many questions … about her family here on Earth and on Krypton, how was she supporting herself, all of it.

His cellphone beeped with different messages from the League and one from Lois. "I have to take this," he said and listened to them. "I have to call my … Ummm … wife."

"You're married Kal?" Kara was thrilled for him.

"Yes, and I have a son," he told her proudly.

"That's fantastic news. I'm happy for you," Kara said meaning it.

"Thanks, Kara. We should head back. I have so much to tell you."

"Well, I have a job, and I have to check in," Kara said.

"Oh, where do you work?" Clark asked, intrigued.

She hesitated, but she couldn't keep anything from him. "LexCorp."

"What did you just say?" Clark was simply stunned.

"I've been working there for about three months. I've never even met Lex Luthor," Kara replied hoping he would understand. "You must know that Bruce Wayne bought the company months ago and …" She stopped at his glare.

He narrowed his eyes more suspicious than ever. He changed the subject. "We should talk more." He handed her his business card from the Planet. His cellphone number was also on the card. "Do you have a cellphone?"

"Of course," she replied and pulled it from her cape.

He wrote down the number. "Well, I'll see you later, Kara," Clark said.

"Bye, Kal."

"Bye, Kara," Clark said. He took off.

Kara watched him fly away, but then her eyes watered.

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis:_

While in the sky, Clark returned Lois's phone call and she said she needed to see him right away. He told her he would be there later that evening. After making his way to the tower, the League was now asking him questions about the lady in red and blue and the fact that she could fly like him. Clark sensed that they had been concerned about him.

Once he had landed, Bruce was the first to speak up. "Well?" He crossed his arms.

"She's my cousin," Clark replied without preamble.

"Cousin!?" Everyone exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, she's been on this planet for thirty-three years, the same as me. She was raised in Canada, saw the news feeds about the invasion and went looking for me."

"And she's exactly like you, but she looks so much like Lena; it's uncanny," Diana stated.

"Yes she does, but she's not like her at all," Clark thoughtfully said.

"I hope not," Paul said.

"Why can't we find them? It's been almost a month," Clark asked, coming over to the monitors.

"Unless they're overseas, I don't know where they could be," J'onn stated.

"They haven't left the country. Lena wants her mother, nothing more," Paul said.

"But after she finds her … that is what has me worried," Clark said. He was musing about them traveling overseas. _Overseas and they haven't left the country,_ he thought.

After a few more minutes of discussion and a few had left for assignments, Clark spoke to Bruce privately. "I have an idea."

"Go on," Bruce said.

"Lex has private jets, yachts, and various modes of transportation. I was thinking, he could stay at sea. I hadn't even thought to look for a boat or a yacht."

Bruce nodded. "You could be right. We should check it out." He turned to J'onn. "J'onn, pull up all satellite images concentrating on both oceans and eliminate the larger ocean liners."

J'onn nodded and went about searching the vast oceans of the Atlantic and the Pacific. "This could take a while. The ocean is full of cruise ships this time of year."

"I know it's a long shot. I will have to do this at night," Clark said as thoughts of his wife entered his mind. "I have to leave, but I'll be in touch, and J'onn, please send me anything you have on smaller vessels."

"Clark, I hope this idea pans out. The longer they're free, the more worried I am. He could be up to something, something far worse than you know." Bruce didn't feel the need to expand on that traumatic event.

Clark closed his eyes for a moment. "I know. There isn't a day that I don't think about it."

"Call us when you can," Bruce said. "Hey, I know, why don't you take the Pacific and I'll take the Atlantic. We can cover a lot of ground that way."

"I agree; I'll call when I can."

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Later that night, at the condo:_

It was close to midnight when Clark finally arrived home. He knew his Mom was in town, but he thought she would be at a hotel, but she was in the nursery. He peeked inside, and they were both asleep, CJ in his crib and his Mom was on the sofa bed.

Sighing, he went into the master bedroom and Lois was sitting up waiting for him. He didn't need x-ray eyes to see that she was upset about something.

"Go change and then we'll talk," she told him stiffly.

He frowned. "Ok," he said and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he came out toweling his hair with a towel around his hips. She was still frowning. He slipped on a pair of sleeping trousers. "Lois, what's wrong?"

"I don't believe you would ask me that." She picked up her cellphone and showed him a picture of him and a blonde woman on the street. "Who the hell is this?"

 _Was she jealous?_ "Lois, she's my cousin. Her name is Kara, Kara Zor-El."

She lowered the cellphone. "Your cousin?"

"Yes, my cousin," he replied and slipped into bed. "Lois, you weren't actually thinking…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to think? You leave here for hours and hours with no phone calls, then I see you with another woman, and I …"

He touched her shoulder. "You know there's no one else for me."

"But she was wearing a Kryptonian costume, and she was beautiful." She looked down at herself then pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Look at me. I'm a mess and I'm not getting any sleep with taking care of CJ and worrying about you. I can't do this anymore." She turned from him, to hide her face.

"Oh, Lois, I'm so sorry." He tried to pull her close, but she was stiff as a board, but after a moment she relaxed against him. "I wanted to apologize for being distracted about finding Lex, leaving you here all alone with the baby. I knew it was wrong but ..."

She needed to hear it. "Go on."

"I'm so sorry about … about everything, searching for him, but I have to find him before anyone else gets hurt. I just … I just keep seeing you tied up in that chair, scared and alone and me unable to help you." He closed his eyes unable to proceed. He leaned back on a pillow and rubbed his eyes hoping to stem the tide of tears.

She should have realized he would think of that awful night when she was kidnapped and held at knifepoint. "Oh, Clark, I know this has been difficult for you, but it's been hard for me too. I want you here with me. Can't the League take over for a while?" He pulled her close against his chest.

"I have one more hunch about where they could be and if that doesn't pan out, I'll stop looking, and let the League take over." He kissed her hair. "Do you forgive me?"

"You know I do," she whispered and kissed his chest. She moved higher and kissed him; loving him to a distraction. He raised her up and then he kissed her deeply. They both moaned loving being together like this. It had been a while.

"Lois we shouldn't," he managed to say between kisses.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with a few kisses and caresses." She paused. "I've missed you here. CJ misses you too."

Clark got the point. "I promise to help you, Ok. CJ is a handful, I know."

"He is a handful, just like his father," she murmured hoping to calm her racing heart. She knew she would have to wait but she as a patient woman, most of the time. "Let me just hold you for a while," she teased with a smile.

"Try and get some rest," he murmured and tamped down his feelings. He pulled her closer against him and soon Lois fell asleep. The next morning, Lois awakened, but Clark was gone.

She sat up in the bed, pushed her hair out of her eyes, and went to check on her son. It was the first full night's sleep she'd had in a while. She missed her husband, and she understood his need to find Lex, but it was obviously taking a toll on their marriage.

When she entered the nursery, Martha was sitting in a chair rocking her son. She held up the empty bottle and CJ appeared content and asleep.

"Good morning," Martha whispered.

"Morning, Mom," Lois whispered. "Thank you for last night. Clark came home and …"

"I know sweetie," Martha said, understanding. She watched her for a moment. "When was the last time to left this apartment, took a walk, and just enjoyed the outdoors for a while?"

Lois had to think about it. "It's been several weeks now."

"Honey, you have cabin fever. You need to get out of this apartment. Why don't you call Lucy and see if she can meet with you?"

"Sure, I'll call her." She called Lucy, but she wasn't available. A new client was giving her headaches about her new office space downtown, and she couldn't get away.

Lois hung up. "Actually, a few hours in the park may be what I need and it's only a few blocks away. The weather is unseasonably warm today."

Martha thought about that. "Alone, sweetie, I don't know."

"I'll be fine, Mom. I'll call when I get there, Ok?"

"Alright." Martha was still worried.

~o~o~

_A neighborhood park, an hour later:_

Lois left the apartment and headed for a walk. It did feel fantastic to be out for a while. Once reaching the park, she called Martha and walked around the park and listened to some music. Unaware of her surroundings someone was following her.

About a half-hour later, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned, and a young woman was staring at her. She removed her earbobs and frowned. She didn't recognize her at first, but then it dawned on her. She was wearing a black wig, but she was dressed in jeans, a turtleneck, sunglasses, and a jacket.

"Mrs. Kent?" Lena asked. She removed her sunglasses. "Please don't be alarmed. I'm not here to hurt you."

Lois backed up. "And why should I believe you?"

"You must know how I feel. You lost your Mother, but you see I've never even met mine. Please help me."

"I thought Lex was helping you," Lois said, hoping to continue the conversation. Inside she cautious and fearful, but if her instincts were correct, this woman only wanted one thing … to find her Mother.

"He's no help at all," Lena said. "He's afraid of everything."

Lois frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Lena came closer. Lois's heart rate accelerated.

"I don't believe you. Please help me." Lena was begging now.

A few minutes later, Clark showed up. He stepped between them, but before he could stop her, Lena took off into the sky.

Clark wanted to follow her, but he decided to stay with his wife. "Go after her. She can lead you to Lex."

"I know where she's headed. I'll find her, don't worry. Let me help you home first."

"But …" He didn't let her finish, but picked her up and took her home.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the condo. Lois held her tongue, but inside she was furious with him. Clark was also upset that she would leave the condo alone with Lex and clone-Lena still missing.

After dropping her at the condo, he spoke firmly and succinctly, "Don't leave this condo alone again. Do you understand?"

Lois' back went up. She did not want to argue with him, especially when he was right. "I understand."

Then he took off without a backward glance. Lois crossed her arms and watched him fly away.

~o~o~

_Back in the Artic:_

After watching her cousin fly away, Kara was torn. She wanted to be close to him, to help him in some way, but she got the impression that he didn't want her help. He seemed as if he didn't trust her. Kara sighed, it was because she was working at LexCorp, and she couldn't blame him. She walked over to the console, instinctively pulled out the El key from around her neck and placed it in the slot.

"Jor-El?" Kara exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Kara?" Jor-El was shocked. "You survived?"

"Yes, Uncle; I'm here on Earth. Well, you can see that, but how is that I can see you? I thought that this ship had been destroyed. I saw what happened during the invasion." She paused for a moment. "I know Kal killed General Zod."

Jor-El was not prepared to talk about Kal. "So many questions, Kara, but first let me look at you. Your parents would have been so thrilled that you made it and that you're alive."

"Is there no way at all that … maybe I could speak to them?" Kara wanted that more than anything.

"I'm sorry Kara, but this is all I have of your parents." A few moments later, different images appeared, and they were the last known images of her parents … Zor-El and Alura-El.

"That's all you have?" Kara asked, coming closer. They looked extremely young.

"Yes, Kara, that is all," Jor-El sadly replied. "You do realize that the Krypton is no more."

She turned from him feeling defeated and so terribly alone. "Yes, I know."

Jor-El came to the conclusion that Kara had escaped the pod when Krypton had exploded, and the connection had been lost. "Kara, is there anyone you can turn to … besides Kal?" He sensed what she was feeling.

She hesitated, but she decided to tell him the truth. "No, I'm all alone. My parents are dead. They were killed a few years ago in a landslide while on a ski trip. They were found weeks later." She bowed her head.

"Kara, I'm so sorry; what will you do now?" Jor-El asked.

"Metropolis is my home now. I've lived there for a little over a year since Kal-El appeared and now that we've met, I was hoping …" She hesitated.

"What did you hope?"

"I had hoped that we could be a family." She paused. "It will be hard for him to trust me after what happened with … with General Zod and why I never revealed myself." She paused again. "I guess … I guess it was too much to hope for."

"There's always hope Kara. You must understand that."

She turned to him as faith took root inside her heart. "I'll try." She stared at him for a moment. "Would be Ok if I come by and talk to you every now and then?"

"You don't have to ask. I'll look forward to it," Jor-El said, pleased she would ask.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Uncle."

"Goodbye, Kara."

She removed the key and then she was gone.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _Distance and Time_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: Ok, we're off to the crazy start. Let me pause and send out tight hugs for my OTP. I always enjoy writing Kara, and so I worked her into this story. I hope it made sense to everyone. Kara and clone-Lena are similar in appearance, but they are different. On the surface, it appears that Lena is prone to anger while Kara is subject to kindness and compassion. Stay tuned for more. Thank you and please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love, guys.


	2. You're Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter will find us checking in on various couples in this story. I wanted to update everyone on how they've dealt with Lex and clone-Lena's disappearances. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 2: You're Worth it_

_Watchtower station, private quarters:_

Paul was very worried about his family. As the days and weeks had gone by with no sign of finding Lex and clone-Lena, it took every ounce of strength not to call them just to see if they were alright. His demeanor was nothing new to the League.

While he and Diana had been out searching for them, their relationship had reached a new level of understanding. They trusted each other, but Paul wanted more, so much more. They were very happy about it, but of course, without locating them, it began to build a strain on their relationship.

After receiving additional orders of an ocean search, Diana and Paul would be using her invisible jet for the search, but before they left, they headed to their own quarters which were located in the lower level of the station. It was not a secret that they were involved.

After entering Diana's chambers, he began to walk. "I wish I could call them just once," Paul said, feeling sad, but at her silence, he turned to her. "I know what you're going to say," he began.

"Paul, look, I understand that you're lonely and want to see your family, but you know you can't contact them, so you have to accept it, at least for now."

He stood up straighter and went to stand by the portal. He took a deep breath and looked out over the beautiful ocean of stars. "I know." He turned to her. "I don't know what I would do without you." He paused becoming emotional. "You're all I have."

"Oh, Paul," she whispered. She went to him and pulled him close. "You're all I have too." She kissed his cheek. "We will get through this. We will find them and then this will be over."

He pulled away, not understanding. "Will we be _over_ … once we find them?"

She frowned. "Of course not," she replied and smiled at him.

Relieved, he returned her smile, hoping to see the truth, and so he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and all too soon they were on the huge bed kissing and caressing hoping to find that closeness they both desperately needed. Once they were in bed holding each other close, Paul felt insecure about her, even now. Their first time had been awkward because he had not been with anyone before, but Diana had always been kind and understanding. He loved her for that.

Paul pulled away for a moment, stroked her hair out of her eyes. She was so beautiful that sometimes he felt unworthy of her. She was a demigod and he was a clone, the lowest of low, unable to produce babies, and give her that at least. He looked down to hide his face.

She raised his chin. "Why did you stop?"

"You could have anyone you wanted, but …"

She touched his lips. "I'm here with you because this is where I want to be." He didn't believe her; she could see it clearly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he quickly replied.

"Good because I trust you too but more than that, we need each other." She watched him closely. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Diana," he whispered and hugged her close. He needed her too and so he said it. "I do need you," he whispered hoarsely. Craving the feel of her, he stroked her throat feeling her pulse beat rapidly against his palm. He moved lower and smoothed his strong fingers over her beautiful breasts. Her back arched waiting for him. He happily continued, and pulled at the nipple swirling his fingers until it stood at attention waiting for him. "God you're beautiful and I love you so much."

Diana's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. Closing her eyes enjoying the feel of him, the smell of him, all of him was encompassing her soul and she loved it, loved him, in her own way, as much as she could love anyone. From the moment she had seen him, she had been drawn to him. She couldn't explain it. "Oh, that feels so good."

He gathered her more firmly against him, and her legs opened wider for him. His kisses were firmer, deeper, bringing their passion to a fever pitch. Both breathing heavily, his fingers slipped between her thighs, thrilling them both. He then teased her with the head of his sex and she liked it, he knew.

"Oh, Paul, please, I can't wait anymore… please." She was begging for it.

"Easy," he teased. He moved her hair aside and kissed the exposed skin of her throat. He slowly entered her body until he was fully embedded within. She moved with him, encouraged his movements and then they were riding that peak to the stars. Her arms and legs pulled him tighter against her, maybe a bit too tight, but he was used to it.

Soon though, her flesh tightened and her orgasm began and he was right behind her as he gave himself over to her completely, heart and soul.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Tampa, Florida:_

Bill was at the office trying to get some work done at the lab, when one of his co-workers brought over his cellphone and showed him a picture. It was all over the Internet about a Kryptonian in Metropolis … just like Superman and … it was a woman.

Bill was stunned as he stared at the photograph. "When did this happen?"

"It says here that was taken this morning. Isn't she beautiful?" James was enthralled.

"Yes, she is," Bill replied distracted. "Sorry, James, but I have to make a call."

"Sure, I'll see you later." James got back to work.

Bill headed to the employee lounge, and no one was there. He called Erica. She was still on maternity leave. She would be returning to work when Tony reached six months of age. "Hi, Bill, has something happened?" Erica was immediately concerned. Every phone call was a possibility of something bad happening, meaning clone-Lena and/or Lex were close by.

"I just pulled up a picture of a young woman. Get this; she's Kryptonian, just like Superman. I thought it was Lena at first, but it's not her. The photograph was taken in Metropolis and Superman was with her."

"Wait, did you say Kryptonian? But where did she come from and she looks like Lena?" Erica was shocked. She left the nursery and went into her bedroom, picked up the remote and searched the news channels until she found them.

"Yes, she does. It's remarkable how much they do look alike. Also there is a video of them flying off right there in the street. It's truly amazing to see it," Bill said.

"I suppose it is, but who is she and what does she want?" She thought about it. "I wish I could call them. Paul would probably know what's going on."

"I know you miss him. We all do." Bill had grown quite fond of Paul. He was nothing like clone-Lena. Without Zod's DNA, Paul had matured inwardly in a way that Lena had not. He was determined, compassionate, family-oriented, and just a really nice guy. _If only_ , he thought.

"Yes, I do miss him," Erica replied. "Lena asks about him almost every day. She thinks that he's forgotten about us. I tried to explain it to her, but she doesn't understand."

"I know what you mean. I hope they can find her before … you know."

"I hope so too," Erica sadly said.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Hopefully, we'll learn something soon and everything can get back to normal."

"Normal," Erica murmured and wondered what that felt like. "Bye, honey," she said.

"Bye, sweetie," Bill said.

~o~o~

_Later that day, the parking garage at the hospital:_

Lex had made discrete inquiries into the whereabouts of the four scientists who had worked for him in Metropolis. Two were in prison, one was working in a lab downtown, and the fourth one had left town. The Anderson brothers were close, but Lex had to wonder why one left town and the other one had not. It wasn't difficult to track down Bill Anderson in Tampa, Florida. He waited for him for several hours. Lex was dressed as a businessman in a suit with a hat and a brief case. He had driven to Tampa in a stolen car after his chopper had left him just outside of town.

"Hello, Bill," Lex said to the startled man behind the steering wheel. Lex was standing beside the driver's side of the car.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Bill looked around and the garage was empty, except for a few cars.

"You know why I'm here." He watched him for a moment. "You don't look surprised to see me."

Bill removed his hands from the steering wheel to hide his wedding ring. "I had a feeling you would show up eventually."

"So where is she?"

"Who are you talking about?" Bill played dumb.

"Erica, of course."

"Erica? Your ex-wife, but why would I know about her?" Bill asked.

He frowned. "I will find her." He watched him closely. "Tell me where she is, Bill."

"I don't know where she is. I swear."

Lex didn't believe him. "I will be watching you." He turned and walked away.

He watched him walk away. Lex entered a car and left. It was too far away to see the license plate number, but he knew the make and model of the car. _Should I go home? Should I call Erica and warn her?_ He decided to call the authorities first, so he dialed nine-one-one.

He waited for the police. They showed up fifteen minutes later, and searched the surrounding area, but Lex was gone. There were cameras in the garage and Lex was on the video feed. It was shown to the local area police and it was eventually circulated to the national media and the FBI.

Bill headed home once they realized that Lex had left the Tampa area. It was after dinnertime when he walked in and Erica flew into his arms. She was shaking.

"I'm alright." Bill hoped to calm her down.

She pulled away. "Only Lex would be so bold."

"Yep, he just walked up to my car."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Pretty much; he said he would be watching me from now on."

Erica walked away and wrung her hands. "It's only a matter of time before he finds me, Lena … and … Tony."

"I will protect you," Bill said coming over to her.

"I know you will, but I think we should call Paul and the League."

"You think that's a good idea? Lex could be watching the house … or …"

"I know it's a risk, and it's probably what he expects us to do, so call them," Erica said, positive about the call.

"If you're sure …?" Bill was still skeptical.

"Yes, I'm sure," Erica replied, firm in her answer.

Bill pulled out his cellphone and called Paul.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in Metropolis: earlier that day:_

Paul and Diana had just made a sweep of Southern Atlantic when a call was sent from Watchtower. It was Bill. Diana put the call on speaker.

"Bill, is that you?" Paul asked shocked. "What's happened?"

"Lex was here in Tampa, Florida."

Diana and Paul exchanged glances. Diana quickly changed course.

"How long ago was this?" Paul asked.

"At least an hour at the most, but I did talk to the police and they haven't found him at least for now. Erica is here with me."

"Erica?" Paul asked, happy to talk to her.

"Hi, Paul. Everyone is fine, but I don't know what Lex wants from us."

"Erica, clone-Lena wants to meet you. That's what all of this about," Paul explained.

"She wants to meet me?" Erica and Bill exchange glances.

"Yes, that is all she wants, but …" Paul hesitated.

"No one trusts her." Erica stated the obvious.

"Yes, but I think everyone is wrong," Paul said. He glanced at Diana. She shook her head. They had no way of knowing what clone-Lena would do. They couldn't trust her.

"You do, but why? She has Zod's blood flowing through her veins. She could kill us all."

"No, I don't think so," Paul said.

"Paul, I can't put my family at risk. You do know that." Erica was so upset.

"I realize that and I'm not asking you to do that, but if I could talk to her, I think she'll listen to me."

Erica was still worried. "Lex could be feeding her lies about me, about our relationship. Who knows what he's telling her."

"Look, I'm just glad everyone is Ok. Diana and I will be in the area conducting our search, so I'll keep in touch and please be careful."

"I will, and thank you Paul for everything," Erica said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you when I can," Paul said.

They hung up.

Diana shook her head again. "That was not a good idea."

"I know, but I truly believe I can get through to her." Paul was convinced of this.

"I want to believe that too, but like you said, Lex has been with her for a while now and he could turn her against all of us, even her own Mother."

Paul sighed. He refused to believe that she would hurt Erica, but could they take that risk? He knew the answer to that. It wasn't worth the risk.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, off the coast of California:_

Clark was high in the sky still searching for Lena. Her air flow wasn't that hard to find. She was extremely fast, but he was faster. She only had a few minutes ahead of him, but he managed to catch up with her. She took off faster when she realized he was close, but she wasn't quite fast enough.

He watched as she landed on the yacht. "Come out Lena. I won't hurt you."

Lena slowly came from below decks. Slipping off her wig, she came up to him. "Are you going to arrest me?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see." She held out her arms, expecting hand-cuffs.

"First we talk. Have a seat." They sat down in two bolted chairs on deck. "Where's Lex?"

"He should be back soon," Lena replied.

Clark frowned. "Back from where …?"

"Florida," Lena replied.

He gritted his teeth. "Lena, this can't go on. Your Mother does not want to see you, nor does she want anything to do with you."

Lena became emotional. "Did she tell you that?"

"No, but …"

"Then you don't know that as the truth. I want to hear it from her. I know you know where she is. Lex told me about her."

"What did he say exactly?" Clark was curious.

"That she was crazy, that she accused him of murder, and that she took his daughter away from him." She paused. "I believed him at first, but then I saw the video. Is it true what she said?"

"Yes, all of it is true. Lex abused her, plus he _was_ guilty of murder, although it wasn't proven. He was the one who kept them apart for years but Erica regained her daughter and they're very happy. You don't want to hurt them, do you?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "I'm sure of what I'm saying. She wants nothing to do with you or with Lex."

Lena felt defeated and unloved. She hung her head.

"Now when will Lex be back?" Clark asked.

"Soon, I think," she replied.

"I'll wait for him," Clark said.

Lena raised her eyes to his. "I haven't done anything wrong. My Father wanted me to kill everyone, but when the war started, it just felt wrong. All I wanted was to have a family, a home; that was all."

Clark frowned again and then he remembered. There was a small part of Zod that Clark had connected with in his vision. He couldn't deny that and this was the part, but could he trust her?

About an hour later, a helicopter could be heard in the distance. Clark was hidden below decks as he waited for Lex to land. After the chopper had left, he waited for him to come below decks.

"Hello, Lex," Clark greeted him with a smirk.

Lex was totally shocked to see him. Glaring at Lena, he pulled out his green-K gun and pointed it at his chest. "Well, isn't this an unexpected reunion?"

"No Father, don't hurt him!" Lena begged him. _I need him to take me to my Mother_ , she thought.

"Bullets can't hurt me, Lena," Clark stated.

"But they're green; I've seen them!" Lena shouted.

Clark narrowed his eyes and stared at the gun and the bullets were green.

The click of the trigger meant only one thing. "NOOOO!" Lena screamed.

The gun went off, but Lena was faster. She caught the bullet in her shoulder, but Clark saw it as it exited her body. Clark immediately rushed to Lex, took the gun and crushed it into dust, and then he pushed him up against the wall. Lex fell to the floor unconscious. He tied him up in moments.

He rushed over to Lena and she was still breathing. The bullet had passed right through which was a good thing, but she was bleeding. He reached for some cloths and covered the wound and wrapped up her shoulder tight to stop the bleeding. He flew her to STAR Labs, along with Lex. He had both of them in tow.

~o~o~

_Minutes later at STAR Labs:_

He made the call to the police about Lex and to the team. Lena had been admitted. A little while later, Paul and Diana arrived at the hospital; they had just returned after their fruitless search of Tampa.

Paul hurried over to him. "How is she?" Paul asked worried about her.

"She's going to be alright," Clark replied. He stopped him before he could see her. "I think you were right about her. She saved my life."

"Really, she did that?" Paul was shocked. "How?"

"Lex pointed a gun at me with green-K bullets. The gun went off but she jumped in front of it and saved me." He shook his head. "I still can't believe it."

Diana was also shocked. "It appears you were right about her," she said to Paul.

He took her hand. "Come with me."

"Of course," Diana said.

They both went in to see Lena.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, later at the condo:_

After Lex as taken away by the police, Clark made the call to his wife, to the Planet and to Erica, but after making those calls, he decided that a bit of tender 'loving' care was definitely needed for his wife and for himself, as well.

Martha greeted him with open arms. She congratulated him about capturing Lex and clone-Lena. She gave him a shove into the nursery where Lois was feeding their son. "Clark, I'm going out for an hour or two," she said and gave him a look.

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said and nodded. He took a deep breath and walked into the nursery. He was unprepared for what greeted him. Apparently, she had managed to get some rest. She had looked exhausted from the last time he had seen her, but now, with their son nestled in her arms, her hair shining and flowing about her shoulders and arms, she looked wonderful and very relaxed.

"Hi," he whispered as he poked his head in, unsure if he was wanted.

Lois refused to say anything. CJ was full, so she covered herself, burped her son, changed him and put him down. Clark stood just behind her. She closed her eyes at the heat that radiated from him. It calmed her nerves and made her want him more if that were possible.

"He's so beautiful. I still can't believe he's ours," he whispered and dared to touch her shoulder.

"I see you in him every day. Sometimes, I come in here and just stare at him and think about you, where you were, if you're thinking of me or him, and I wasn't sure if that were true." She paused, getting emotional. "I hated thinking that way."

"Lois …?" He started, but he felt her stiffen.

CJ was asleep. She turned from him and walked into the master bedroom. Clark followed her. He pushed his glasses up his nose and wondered how to make this right. He had to. He stood there and watched her get ready for bed. It was way too early, and he wanted to talk, but she needed to rest when their son rested.

She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and changed into a nightgown which hung on the door, came into the bedroom, but instead of getting into bed, she sat down on the foot of the bed and waited for him.

"Lois …?" He didn't know what to do.

"Just go change, and then we'll talk," she said staring at him.

"Alright," he said. He showered and changed and came back inside and put on his sleeping trousers. He wouldn't guess she was in the mood for anything besides talking. He hoped they could meet on middle ground.

"So you found them?" She asked when he came back into bedroom.

"Yes, Lex is back in jail and clone-Lena is the hospital," he replied.

"Are they going to arrest her for helping him to escape prison?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but there are extenuating circumstances in this case. The prosecutor may have a few issues to resolve before they decide to press charges," he replied and sat on the bed inches from her.

Lois averted her eyes from his huge hairy chest and tried to focus. "What circumstances, I mean, she saved your life. Is that what you meant?"

"Yes, she did, plus she didn't actually participate in the clone war and she hasn't hurt anyone, well, not intentionally."

"I'm finding this all unbelievable. She has Zod's DNA so why isn't she on a killing spree? It makes no sense," Lois said.

"I know everyone feels that way, except Paul. He's with her now. He doesn't think she's capable of hurting anyone and he may be right."

"But do you believe that?" She paused. "Well, I don't. She threatened me in the park." She pulled her robe tighter remembering.

"What did she say?" Clark asked.

She stood up and began to walk. Clark followed her. "She said that she wanted to find her Mother and …" She hesitated.

"What else?" He prompted.

Her eyes watered. "She said that I had lost my Mother and that she had never met hers. She begged for my help."

"And you saw that as a threat?" He touched her shoulder.

She turned to him. "How did she know about my Mother?" Lois wanted to know.

"Lex probably coached her to say those things. He knows a lot about us, well, except the truth about me."

She shook her head still remembering. "When she mentioned my Mother, it just … it just threw me, that's all," Lois admitted.

He dared to come closer and pulled her close and she didn't move away from him. He smoothed and stroked her hair. "These past few months have been hard on everyone, especially you, Lois. With me being away, I know it hurts you and I'm sorry, so sorry for all of it." He pulled away and smoothed her hair way from her face. "But now, it's over and we can focus on us, on our family; that is … if you still want me?" He teased her just a little.

Instead of answering him, she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly and pulled her into his arms holding her close. She returned his kisses and after a few minutes, they clung to each other, needing this closeness more than anything.

They both sighed. She leaned into him. "I know that I've been determined to be strong through all of it, but having a baby and not having your support, it brought me to my knees Clark. Having you in my life means everything and just for a minute, I thought … I thought you didn't want me anymore." Her eyes watered again.

"Oh, Lois, I'm sorry. Of course, I want you and I'll always want you … always." He picked her up and took her to bed. She clung to him as if her life depended upon it.

She pulled him close to hide her face then she closed her eyes and breathed him in. He smelled like the sun, the moon and the stars and all matter of otherworldly delights. Tears sprang into her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them.

He saw her tears when he set her down. He touched her cheek. "Please don't cry, honey."

"I'm just glad it's over, and I have you back," she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He helped her remove her robe and her nightgown. "I'm so proud of you Clark, for finding them." She paused as she thought about his cousin. "Your Father must be excited about your cousin being alive."

He sighed, and decided they would talk about Kara later. "We'll talk later, much later."

"I feel the same way," she whispered then she pulled his head down and kissed him over and over again. He returned her kisses with equal intensity. Lois responded to his kisses without hesitation, blissfully happy to have him with her.

"Should we be doing this?" Clark asked and wondered about it, but that didn't stop him as kisses rained down her throat.

"A few days won't matter," she said and added, "As long as we don't get too carried away." She smiled at him.

He smiled in return. His love for her overruling all thought. Clark kissed her over and over again in earnest kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. Lois saw and felt his reaction, and she moaned getting even more excited, if that were possible.

He then decided to ease her nerves a little as he pulled her tightly to him and Lois's hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Their kisses became even more eager, and she moaned into his mouth. Clark shifted on top of her without breaking their kiss and then he was inside her, but he had the presence of mind to soften his passion as not to hurt her. He took her lips in one serious kiss after another and his hips found the rhythm and she followed him stroke for stroke both needing this like never before.

Lois rocked against him, hips undulating more rapidly as she focused on her impending orgasm. He saw the emotion on her expression, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. "Easy now," he whispered against her lips. And then she was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she bucked against him.

He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms.

After a few minutes and sweet kisses and caresses, they had cooled down and she whispered to him. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"I started on a mini-pill about a week ago, so I won't get pregnant."

"That's a relief."

She leaned up on her elbow. "So you want to wait for another child?"

"Don't you? I mean, isn't three years the norm or something?"

"Did you say three years?" Lois asked shocked.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, no, but I don't want our children so far apart that they won't have anything in common. Lucy and I were almost seven years apart and it didn't help our relationship."

"Oh, I do see your point. Two years should be sufficient, I think."

"Really, Clark, I think that would work." She leaned into him. "It's just I don't want another baby when I'm pushing forty. Age doesn't matter to you, but …"

"Of course, it matters. I want you to be happy, Lois, and if spacing the kids two years apart, then I have no problem with it at all."

Smiling, she whispered, "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I got that."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _You Mean the World to Me_ , Toni Braxton.

A/N: Lois and Clark talking about another baby always seems a bit odd to me, although I have written them with more than one child before. Actually, they had twins. Ok, then, tell me what you think about clone-Lena. Does it make sense? She's still a mystery, and I'll keep her that way for now. I'll have more on her and Kara in the next chapter. I think I'm going to change Lena's name at some point in the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you and please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love.


	3. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Paul and Diana interrogate clone-Lena, Erica has second thoughts about meeting her 'older daughter,' and lastly, unbeknownst to Kara and Clark, another Kryptonian survived the journey to Earth. Please read and review. Thank you!

_Chapter 3: Resurrection_

_STAR Labs, earlier that evening:_

The prosecutor, Denise Barnes, as well as John Jones, were in the hallway waiting to talk to clone-Lena. Denise, in particular, had a lot of questions for her, not only involving Lex Luthor, but her true reasons for breaking him out of prison. There must be more to it than just 'wanting to find her Mother.'

"You think there's more to it?" John asked.

"Yes, there has to be," Denise replied firmly.

"Well, I've put myself in her shoes, and if I were her, I would want that connection in any way possible no matter how long it would take." He paused for a moment. "She did go about it the wrong way, but she truly has no one else." John counted himself lucky to have found close friends whom he could depend upon in any circumstance, but clone-Lena had no one except Lex, and now he was gone, as well.

Denise thought about that. "Well, she knew what she was doing, and she got away with it."

"And how and where do you propose we 'jail' her? She has Kryptonian DNA," John asked.

"Maybe we could remove her powers in some way?" Denise suggested.

J'onn immediately thought of the green-K at the station. "It is a possibility, but I'm hoping she can be converted."

"Converted into what? Are you suggesting that we release her, let her go free, to roam amongst us like she was …Ummm …" She hesitated.

John grinned. "Like Superman?"

"Yes, like Superman," Denise finally replied. "Can we truly trust her?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, everyone thought Superman needed to be caged and kept away from humanity until he proved everyone wrong that he could be trusted."

"That's different," Denise stated.

"How is it different?"

"She's a clone, her brain is limited."

John chuckled. "Actually, from what I've heard about these clones, their IQ is substantially higher than someone with several college degrees, so she is smart, which means that she can learn and eventually, be trusted."

"Well, all of this is speculation at this point. We need to talk to her," Denise said.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in clone-Lena's room:_

Paul and Diana quietly knocked then entered. She was sitting up in bed, her head turned toward the setting sun. Her arm was now healed, but the doctors said that she could not leave the hospital, at least not for a while. Because of what she had done, meaning breaking Lex out of prison, they wanted to keep her there.

"Lena?" Paul asked. "Do you remember me?"

She frowned. "Yes, Uncle Paul, is that really you?"

He smiled. "It's me, Lena." Paul wanted to give her a hug, but he wasn't sure how she would react, and then Lena helped him out.

She held up her arms and hugged him close for a moment. "Lena, this is Diana, she's a close friend."

"Hello, Diana. It's lovely to meet you." She held out her hand. Diana shook it.

Lena turned to Paul. "Uncle Paul, you should probably call me by my given name. It's Helena." She paused. "It may get confusing once I meet my sister."

Paul and Diana glanced at each other, not sure what to say.

"Do you know why we're here?" Paul asked.

"I guess so. It's about my Father and what I did, right?"

"Yes, Lena, I mean Helena." He paused. "Can you tell us what you were thinking when you took him from the prison?"

"Well, at first, I didn't think I would find him. He was my only hope of finding my Mother. I checked the Internet every day, but no luck. Then I'd heard he had been moved from one prison to another and so I checked all the prisons in the country." She paused. "I had to find him. He's all I have."

Diana shook her head. "That must have taken a while."

"Yes, it took months, but I found him," Helena said.

"And he helped you … find your mother?" Paul asked.

"No, he was no help at all. I thought he would help me because I told him that I would take him back to prison if he didn't help me. He told me that he was afraid of televisions, magazines and newspapers. It was so strange," she admitted.

Diana and Paul both hid grins. "So it was you who found Mrs. Kent?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I found her. I only wanted to scare her a little, not hurt her," Helena explained.

"One more question, Helena. Why did you save Superman's life?" Diana asked.

She frowned and then she thought about it. "He's a decent person, and he's like me. He can fly, and he helps people. I want to do that too." She paused for a moment. "When can I leave here? My arm is healed."

"It won't be too much longer," Paul replied. "Stay put, and we'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll be here."

Once they left her room, they met up with the Denise and John. "Well?" Denise asked.

"She's smart but innocent as a child. It's fascinating to hear her speak. She knows what she did was wrong, but I don't think she wants to harm anyone," Diana replied.

"I have to agree with Diana. She's a smart kid. She just needs guidance and understanding, and I can give her that. Release her into my custody and I'll make sure she stays in line," Paul said.

Truly surprised, Diana glanced at him and wondered what she was thinking. They needed to talk about this.

"Now wait a minute, I haven't decided how I'm going to handle this. I need to talk to her," Denise said.

"Of course, but you'll understand once you speak with her. She's innocent of doing anything wrong. She has no intention of hurting anyone. I'm convinced of this," Paul said, firm in his statement.

"I'll decide once I speak with her." Denise left them and headed to Helena's room.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Paul?" Diana asked.

"We'll be right back, John," Paul said.

They headed down the hall to the visitor area. "Ok, what was that about?" Diana wanted to know.

He ran his hands through is hair. "I don't know, Diana. I feel this connection with her. We're family and I …"

"I get it now. You feel responsible for her, but Paul, she's a grown woman."

"On the outside, yes she is, but mentally, she's as innocent as her younger sister, who's nearly twelve years of age."

"I know that, but …" Diana was at a loss.

"It won't be for long. Once she's released, I'll take her to Florida."

Diana was shocked. "Oh no, you can't do that. Erica will freak out, plus I'm freaking out just thinking about it."

He smiled at her. He took her hand. "You can come with me if you like."

"No, thanks I'll stay here and watch the fireworks from a distance."

He pulled her to him. "I'll miss you," he whispered and kissed her soundly. She couldn't help it, she kissed him back. But she was now having second thoughts. She had briefly met his family months ago, and now she truly wouldn't mind seeing them again. Helena may be too much for him to handle.

"Paul, we should check in with Watchtower before you leave."

"Did you say 'we'?" He smiled at her expression.

"Yes, I said we. I just want to make sure it's alright for me to go. The gang may be a bit shorthanded, now with Lex back in prison and Helena here for the time being. Clark may have plans to stay home for a while. You understand, of course."

"Of course, we'll check in before we leave." He paused. "Thank you, Diana."

"Don't thank me yet," she said and smiled at him.

~o~o~

_The next day in Florida:_

Bill had taken the day off and so had Henri. In the living room, they watched the newsfeeds over and over again hoping for an update on clone-Lena and Lex. After speaking with Clark and with Paul, clone-Lena was still in the hospital being questioned while Lex had been returned to prison.

They were startled when the phone rang. Erica picked it up. It was Paul. "Hi, Paul, what can you tell us?" She put the portable phone on speaker.

"Hi, Erica, well, Lena, I mean Helena. She wants us to call her that to … Ummm … lessen the confusion between the sisters. She's standing here next to me."

 _Sisters?_ Stunned silence followed that statement. _Helena?_ She thought.

"Erica, are you there?"

"Yes and why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I wanted to bring her there to meet everyone," Paul responded.

Erica wasn't ready for that at all. "No, I do not want to meet her."

Helena heard her response, and she was not surprised by this.

A few minutes later, Lena came home from school. "Oh, everyone is here. Hi, Daddy; Hi, Grandpapa." She stopped when everyone became quiet, and not answering her. "Is something wrong?"

"Come here, honey," Henri said. "Uncle Paul has news for us."

She put her book bag on the coffee table and sat down next to her Grandpapa.

"Now hear me out, Erica. She's nothing like Zod, not at all," Paul said hoping she would agree.

"Can you honestly tell me that she's trustworthy and that she won't … you know?" She glanced at Lena.

"Yes, I can honestly say that and please don't worry."

"Don't worry, really, Paul?" Erica was incredulous.

"Yes, really, now we'll be there in a few days," Paul said.

"I guess I don't have a choice. You know I trust you, Paul; all of us do," Erica said.

"Bye, Erica," Paul said.

"Bye, Paul." She hung up.

"Is he serious?" Bill asked, shocked he would do this.

"Clone-Lena is coming here to see us?" Lena asked. She did want to meet her.

"Yes she is, and her given name is Helena," Erica answered her daughter. She turned to her husband. "I do trust Paul."

Bill held his tongue. He too trusted Paul. He just hoped they wouldn't regret it.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

At LexCorp headquarters in Metropolis, Karen Starr, also known as Kara Zor-El, hurried to her appointment with Bruce Wayne. He wanted to meet with her. She had never met him. Her job as a research intern in the biotechnology laboratory was a dream come true for her.

She didn't need the money. Her parents had left her with an inheritance which meant money in the bank, but she did enjoy her job. It didn't pay much, but she had a small apartment, and she was doing OK on her own. She had a few friends on her job, but it wasn't easy for her to make friends.

After exiting the elevator on the penthouse floor, she hurried over to the door and rang the bell. Mr. Wayne himself answered the door.

She was startled. "Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry I'm late."

"No problem, Ms. Starr. Please come in. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir." She went into his office space and took a seat opposite his desk. She was nervous and worried. He was an extraordinarily powerful man, and she felt intimidated.

"I've heard excellent things about your work Ms. Starr. May I call you Karen?"

"Yes, of course and thank you Sir," Karen replied.

Bruce sat down and watched her for a moment. Clark had called him over an hour ago, and he had tracked her down from her photograph of new hires in the past few months.

"So, how are you, Karen?" Bruce was making small talk.

She frowned and wondered where this was going. "I'm fine, Sir."

"Good, well, I have a few questions to ask and then you can get back to work." He glanced at his notes.

"Of course, Sir," Karen said, a bit confused.

"Tell me how you found this job, Karen."

"Well, I found the job online, Sir."

"And you felt you were qualified to work here? You had no other reason for working here specifically?" He glanced at her.

"Well, I knew this was _the_ place to work in Metropolis that it was famous for this type of research, and I wanted to …" She hesitated.

Bruce perked up. "You wanted to what?"

"I wanted to make a difference Sir."

Bruce leaned back in his chair. "How so?"

"This type of work, I mean, biotechnology, is on the cutting edge of science and working with human potential, well, I do enjoy it. Plus this type of research can save lives."

He sat up straighter and watched her for a moment. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," Karen replied.

He stood up and walked over to her. Karen felt small and insignificant. Bruce sensed her anxiety and found it enchanting. "You can go now, Karen."

"Yes, Sir and … Ummm … thank you." She practically ran for the door.

Bruce chuckled as he watched her leave, and then sent Clark an email.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen:_

Clark read the email, and it pleased him immensely. Karen or Kara was an exceptional employee. She did her job without bringing attention to herself. She was quiet, and she seemed honest and forthcoming. Bruce actually liked her.

He shook his head and got back to work. Ron walked over to him and asked him a question. "Got a minute, Clark?"

"Sure, Ron, what is it?" Clark asked.

He glanced around. "Well, it's about Lucy."

"How is she? She's due any day now, isn't she?"

"Well, another few weeks, and then our son will be here," Ron proudly replied.

"The last month is usually the hardest for her and for you, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But what I wanted to ask you is this … Ummm … the Supergirl story?" He asked and lowered his voice.

"Did you say Supergirl? Is that what they're calling her?" Clark was surprised.

"Yeah, Supergirl. I thought of it actually. Do you like it?"

"Actually, I do." He stood up. "We should talk in here." They headed to a conference room. Clark closed the door and turned to him. "To be honest, Ron, when she and I first met, I didn't trust her."

"Well, I can understand why. Was it because of Zod?" Ron asked.

"Yeah that was part of it, but more than that, I'd never heard of her. My Father never mentioned her, and I thought I was all alone here on Earth that there was no one else like me."

"I see, and now how do you feel?" Ron wanted to know.

Thinking about her, he scratched his head. "I'm still feeling torn about seeing her again, but excited too. It's strange."

"I can just imagine. Are you going to contact her?" Ron was excited about speaking with her.

Clark grinned. "Don't worry, Ron, the story is yours."

"Wow, thanks, Clark."

He chuckled. "No problem."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the Arctic:_

Inside the recovered scout ship, another Kryptonian approached the El console, pulled a key from around his neck, but it was not shaped as the 'El' sign of hope, but a different one shaped like General Zod's key. It made him angry. He tried to force the key inside, but it refused to go inside. It wasn't the first time he had tried. He decided to give up and head back to Metropolis.

He too wanted to help people, but his powers were slow to emerge. The scout ship coming back online, after so long a time, was the true reason. He now felt stronger than ever before. The voices in his head continued, but now they were the only one voice, and it was relentless. He no longer could function on his job because of it. Now it told him to do horrible things. He ignored those most of the time, but at night when it was dark, and he was alone, he felt compelled and ventured out into the night. His instincts told him that it was wrong, but he ignored it and answered to one voice that understood him and knew how he felt.

And so that was when the killing began.

~o~o~

_Back in the bullpen:_

Clark looked up from his desk, and Kara walked in. It was late, and most of the staff had left for the day. He was about to head home. She looked different from the first time he had seen her. She seemed confident and more assured. _Was it her talk with Bruce that had caused this change?_ Had he flirted with her? He wouldn't put it past him.

He stood up as she approached his desk. "Kara?"

"Call me Karen. It's my name," Kara replied.

"Your name, but …?"

"Yes, it's the name my parents gave me. I couldn't speak English, so they named me Karen."

"Oh, I see. Your parents sound quite lovely. I would like to meet them."

She sat down in a chair beside his desk. She looked upset.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Clark sat down and watched her try to pull herself together.

"My parents are gone, Clark. They were killed in a landslide last year."

"Oh, Kara, I …. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. It was so hard to say goodbye to them, but you can never truly say goodbye. It's just I wish I could have seen them, but these things happen I suppose."

"Yes, they do happen." He reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry I was suspicious of you, but I want to make it up to you. Please come home with me. I want you to meet my family."

"Truly Kal, I mean, Clark," she whispered looking around.

He grinned at her slip. "My Mom is in town, and you can meet her too."

She smiled, happy to meet his family. "I would like that."

~o~o~

_Later that evening at the condo:_

When Clark had called and said he was bringing his cousin home for dinner, Lois freaked out. Martha calmed her down and headed to the store and bought dinner for them. She made dinner while Lois got ready for their guest.

"Lois, I'm home!" Clark hollered.

"Shush, Clark, the baby is asleep." Lois came out into the living room looking lovely to her husband. She was wearing a skirt, a blouse, a bit too tight, but of course she had filled out in that area, Clark realized and tried not to stare at her cleavage.

"You must be Kara. Please come in." She held out her hand. Kara shook it.

"Thank you, Lois," Kara said.

"Mom, this is Kara," Clark said. Martha had come out of the kitchen. She too shook Kara's hand.

"Hi, Kara. You look lovely," Martha said.

Kara looked down at herself. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"Please call me Martha."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. They walked into the living room to talk, while Martha set the table.

"Can I help?" Kara stood up. She always helped with dinner preparations. "I do love to cook."

"You can cook?" Lois asked surprised.

"Yeah, my Mom … she taught me."

Lois turned her shocked eyes to her husband.

"I'll tell you later."

"Of course, Kara, come with me." Martha was only too happy for the help.

Kara set the table. "You're enjoying this." Clark watched his wife for a minute.

"Well, it's nice having your Mom here." She sighed. "Can she stay forever?"

"Be careful. She'll spoil you rotten."

"I'm already spoiled by her son. What's another Kent or another one or another one?"

He actually laughed. Lois loved the sound. He kissed her quick. "Come on, dinner is ready."

Dinner was a delight. Kara did most of the talking about her life in Canada. She actually had a slight Canadian accent, and it came out when she said a'boot that and a few other identifying phrasings that qualified her as clearly Canadian.

Kara laughed at their teasing, but she loved laughing and she loved being with them. A little while later after the dishes were cleared away, CJ woke up. "He's awake?" Kara asked.

"It appears that he is," Lois replied. "I'll get him." A few minutes later, Lois came back with CJ. He was wrapped up tight in a baby blanket. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, no, I've never held a baby before. My parents never had any children after me," she sadly stated.

"It's easy; you'll learn fast." Lois handed him over. "Bend your elbow like that. There you go. Hold his head steady."

"Hi, CJ." She glanced at her cousin. "Clark, he looks just like you."

"That he does," Clark proudly stated.

Lois and Martha had to agree with her.

CJ let out an enormous yawn. "He's ready to hit the hay." Lois took him and headed back to the nursery.

"You're very blessed Clark," Kara said.

"Yes, I am." He whispered as he watched Lois walk down the hall.

"Well, it's late, and I'll head out now." She held out her hand.

Clark stared at it. _No more of that_ , he thought. He gave her a hug. Kara was so moved that tears sprang into her eyes. "Goodnight, Kara."

Martha did the same. "Goodnight, Kara."

Kara swallowed, barely able to speak. "Goodnight … and thank you."

~o~o~

_A little while later on her walk home:_

It wasn't that late, around nine in the evening, so instead of a cab, she decided to walk home. As she turned a corner, only a few blocks from her apartment, she heard a noise. It was footsteps. Someone was following her. She had never had any type of problems in the city. The crime was pretty non-existent since Kal had come to Metropolis, but there was no mistaking the sound. She walked a little faster but so did her follower.

She reached the steps of her apartment building, turned, but no one was there. Narrowing her eyes, she saw a man move quickly down the block and turn the corner. She thought to follow him back, but when she turned the corner, he was gone. She was fast, but he apparently was faster. She did not see his face, only what he was wearing.

The next morning, she told Clark about it, and he informed her that a woman was attacked and killed only a few blocks from her apartment. It could have been the same man.

What disturbed Clark most was how she had died. Her throat had been ripped out. No one had heard a sound.

Unfortunately, it would not be the last.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet the next morning:_

The city was abuzz with the shocking news. Clark read the comments about Superman not catching this guy for a few minutes then he returned to his story. Ron walked over to him. "It's sad, isn't it? Who would do such a thing?"

"More like _what_ would do such a thing?" Clark thoughtfully asked.

"Do you think it was an animal?" He paused as he thought about it. "That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Clark asked.

"Because there were no screams of any kind, this thing must have been human at some point, but by then it must have been too late for her to escape."

"And if he's out there at night, we need to warn the populous to stay inside at least for the time being."

"You're right, but one murder isn't going to stop people from being out at night, especially so early in the evening. What was it about nine-thirty?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it was about that time," Clark replied.

"Any word from your friends?" He glanced at the ceiling.

"I'm headed over there later today. We will catch this 'thing' whatever it is," Clark said.

"I hope so."

~o~o~

_Watchtower, later that evening:_

Bruce and the gang were watching the surveillance cameras in the area of the attack but, unfortunately, there were none close enough to catch the crime being committed.

"I know this area. It's usually pretty quiet over there. I wonder …" Bruce started.

"What are you thinking?" J'onn asked.

"It's possible that the killer actually lives there, knew how quiet it is, where the cameras were located, and of course no police presence."

"You may be right about that. We certainly should keep an eye out," J'onn agreed.

Clark walked in a few minutes later. "Anything on this animal yet?"

"Animal?" Shayera asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Because there were no screams of any kind. It has to be an animal or a human to sneak up on her like that," Clark replied.

"You may be right, but right now, we're looking for a human, probably a man," Wally said.

"The surveillance cameras in this part of town are few and far between. The attacker probably knew this," John said.

"The only thing we can do is patrol the area in shifts. I'll head over there now. Two hours should be sufficient to start the evening off. I'll see you guys later," Clark said and then he was gone.

Diana and Paul had checked in that morning and Diana would not be going to Florida. They immediately set up shifts. Paul headed to Florida with Helena, which left Diana, Shayera, J'onn, Bruce, John, and Wally to cover shifts for the remainder of the night.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at STAR Labs:_

The victim of the attack had been brought to STAR Labs later the following morning because of what the coroner had found. The markings on the body indicated an exceptionally strong individual with long claws and an unusually strong bite. Her throat had been torn as well as her shoulder.

The research scientists compared the blood from under the victim's nails and found something startling and shocking. The attacker had Kryptonian DNA.

John got the call on his cellphone later that night. He relayed this information to the rest of the team. Clark was high in the sky when he got the message. He was so shocked that he almost fell out of the sky. He then decided that after his shift that he would head back to the Arctic to speak with Jor-El. He needed answers and quickly.

~o~o~

_Later that night at the Fortress:_

After telling his Father about a Kryptonian monster that attacked a human for no reason and killed her, Jor-El was silent as he walked before him.

"You know what this is, don't you." It was a statement. Clark was terrified of his answer.

Jor-El turned to him with a sad expression. "Yes, I know."

Utterly shocked, Clark asked, "What the hell is it?"

Jor-El started at the beginning. "The world engine was created to reshape distant planets for Kryptonian inhabitants, but Doomsday was created to …"

 _Doomsday?_ Clark thought then he interrupted him. "It was created to destroy any inhabitants of these worlds," Clark finished for him. He was shocked he was even speaking these words. He felt sick.

"Yes, that is true." Jor-El was sad.

Clark was furious. He paced for a moment. "I just wish you had told me about this sooner." He sighed. "So how do we destroy it?"

"You can't," Jor-El replied bluntly.

"What, there must a way. Please Father."

Jor-El stared at his son. "He's too powerful."

Clark was determined. "I will stop him Father, whatever it takes." _Could green-k destroy it?_ He thought then he turned from him, but Jor-El stopped him.

"He will get stronger. The longer he remains on this Planet, the stronger he will become until…"

"Until everyone is dead …?" Clark finished for him. He felt ill.

"Yes, until everyone is dead," Jor-El sadly replied. "Kal-El?"

"What is it Father?" Clark asked stiffly. He wanted to hate his own people, and this moment, he truly did.

"You can stop him. You may the only one who can."

Clark stared at his Father. _Was this encouragement, or was he trying to say goodbye?_ He didn't know the answer, but deep inside he knew his Father had faith in his abilities and so did he.

"All I can do is try, Father," Clark said.

And then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Earlier that morning in the bullpen:_

Watching everyone from a distance had become second nature to him. He truly enjoyed working at the Planet. He'd been working there only a few months as a copy boy when he spotted the woman of his dreams, Jenny. She was lovely, always smiling and enjoying her work. He of course, knew that she was involved with the photographer, but word had spread that they had split up, no longer a couple, so he decided to try his luck. After his first kill, the voice seemed calmer not so intrusive, and he felt more in control. He walked over to her.

"Hi, Jenny; how's it going?" David asked.

"Oh, hi, David, I was just about to head out for coffee." She watched him for a moment. She knew he was interested in her. Everyone knew it, even Jimmy. She glanced at Jimmy, and he was staring at her.

She had ended things between them a few months ago. He was far too possessive, and after their small tiff before the wedding, they had drifted apart. They couldn't seem to have that much in common; they were complete opposites. "Would you like to join me?"

David swallowed. He wasn't expecting that. "Sure."

They headed out to the coffee bar located in the building's lobby. David had never approached a girl before, but Jenny was fun and uncommonly pretty. David wasn't unattractive. He was medium height, dark brown hair, well built, and an olive complexion. Some may even call him attractive.

After ordering their coffee and sitting down, Jenny was the first to speak. "So, tell me about your life here. Are you new to Metropolis?"

"Yes, you could say that," he replied, a bit evasive.

Jenny frowned. "Don't you like it here? I know it's been different since the attacks, but it's been over a year, and things are getting better. Reconstruction started months ago, and I heard the other day that a city park will be built to memorialize the victims of Zod's attack."

"Yes, I agree that is a wonderful news," David said, staring at his coffee.

"David, you're shy. I'm surprised."

He raised his head. "Yeah, I've always been shy, well; high school was no fun at all." He tried to smile as he stared at her.

"Don't remind me. Although I wasn't truly shy, but high school was invented to learn, but most of the kids I knew just wanted to get away from their parents. I loved my parents, and they've been terrific and extremely supportive." She watched him for a moment. "Do you get along with your parents?"

"Yes, I do," he shyly replied, averting his eyes. His parents were General Zod and Faora, but of course, he could not tell her that.

"Do they live here in Metropolis?" Jenny asked.

"No, they don't." David was getting uncomfortable. The voice was back. He glanced at his watch. "We should head back. I don't want to lose my job."

Jenny frowned. "Sure, Ok."

They headed back. He walked her over to her desk. "I'll see you later, Jenny." He walked away before she could reply.

Someone came up behind her. "Stay away from him," Jimmy spoke to her.

She put her hand over her heart. "You startled me." She sat down. "So now you're telling me whom to see?"

"No, but there's something strange about that guy," Jimmy said.

"That's ridiculous. Jealousy is highly unbecoming, Jimmy. Please, just get back to work."

Jimmy felt contrite. "I'm sorry, Jenny, just please be careful." He watched her pretend to be busy. "I do care. That will never change." He walked away.

Jenny watched him leave, but then caught a glimpse of David staring at her from across the bullpen. That gave her pause.

TBC!

Song Inspiration: _Broken_ , Leona Lewis.

A/N: Well, this chapter shaped up to be wild and strange. Doomsday was rumored for the next movie. You can see where I'm going with this. I'm honestly not sure how the fight will go down, but as you can tell, Clark will not be alone. Helena (maybe) and Kara will be there to help him. They are just as powerful as Clark. I'm thrilled and excited to write this part of the story.

*Bad new guys, I heard yesterday that Mos2 has been moved back to May 2016!* ARGH! Thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos would be so wondrous.


	4. Never Ending Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Helena’s visit to Florida does not go as planned, David can’t stop the voice in his head, Lois rushes to her husband’s side, and later, the epic Doomsday fight begins. Please read and review. Thank you!

_Chapter 4: Never Ending Battle_

_Later that day, just before quitting time:_

David thought he may have scared Jenny off with his stares and bizarre behavior. Most of the afternoon, when he had made his runs, she ignored him. She spoke to him but she appeared really busy. He didn't know what to think, but he did know he didn't like it. He felt that they had connected and he wanted to see her again.

"Hi, Jenny, are you almost done?" He glanced at his watch. "I could take you to your car. It's dark outside and … "

"I'm sorry, David, but Jimmy asked to accompany me to my car. He's worried because of what happened last night." Not looking at him, she shut down her computer then gathered her things. She stood up. "Good night, David."

"Good night, Jenny." He watched as Jimmy waited for her by the elevator. They waited for a bit then they were gone.

He turned from the elevator. His eyes glowed for a moment, a strange yellow color. Blinking to clear his vision, he headed for the elevator.

Once outside, Jimmy was still worried. At first, he wasn't sure about escorting her to her car, but David sent off vibes. He didn't trust the guy at all. A few minutes later, they were in the parking garage.

"Thanks Jimmy." She opened the door, but Jimmy stopped her with a slight touch to her arm.

"Keeping you safe is very important to me. I know we're not together anymore, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. OK?" She tried to smile. He really was sweet and kind, but they simply did not have anything in common.

He felt a little better. "Ok," he said. He watched as she started the car, he backed away as she drove off. He headed to his car, but then he heard a noise but he didn't see anyone. "Whose there?"

He fumbled with the keys then he was inside his car, locked the doors and looked around. Still no one was there. He was just imagining things. He felt foolish, but then as he was backing up, he almost bumped into David. He put on the brakes. "What the hell?"

David slowly walked over to the driver's side window not saying a word, stood there and stared at him. Jimmy was terrified. He swallowed. Jimmy decided that conversation was not what he wanted to do, so he backed up and drove off, just missing him.

Jimmy glanced at the rearview mirror but he was gone.

~o~o~

_Earlier that day in Tampa, Florida:_

Paul and Helena were both clones built by Lex Luthor and Bill Anderson. Bill Anderson was now married to Helena's Mother, Erica Anderson, while Paul was her brother. They were family at least that was what they thought.

It had taken months for Erica to accept Paul into their lives, and now she was supposed to accept Helena into their lives just like that. She didn't think that she could ever trust her. Whenever she would see her face on television, she saw Lex on that fateful day when she had found out the truth of all of his lies and deception.

From the day she had married Lex, it was all a lie. He pretended to love her while behind her back he was plotting a campaign to destroy Metropolis with clones infected with Zod's DNA. His plan would have worked if not for the quick thinking and smart strategy of Superman and his friends from the Justice League.

"Are you Ok?" Bill asked his wife.

"Do I look Ok?" Erica replied with a question. She paced back and forth, back and forth.

"Sit down honey." Bill was worried about her. Erica had a tendency to get worked up, agitated and concerned especially when it involved her family. Sometimes she would have these dreams of the past and of the future. I hadn't happened in months, not since Lex had been arrested and put in jail, but now with Helena coming, the dreams could start up again.

Erica sat down and wrung her hands. Henri was there as well as Lena, her daughter. Erica glanced at her for a moment. "Sweetie, come and sit beside me for a minute."

Lena came over to her Mother. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Sweetie, now do you remember what I said to you last night about your Uncle Paul coming to visit and he's bringing Helena to meet us?"

"Of course, I remember. He's coming soon, right?" Lena asked.

"Yes, they'll be here soon."

Lena was very intuitive. "Are you worried about Helena?"

"Yes, I am."

"Because she's a clone; is that the reason?" Lena wanted to know.

Bill wanted to answer that, but he waited for Erica to explain.

"That's part of it yes." She took her hand in hers. "We don't know how she will react once she gets here."

"I see, well, if we show her that we're not afraid, then she won't be afraid."

Erica smoothed and stroked her hair. "You are very wise, my heart." She pulled her close for a moment.

The doorbell rang.

"It's them!" Lena ran to the door. Henri, Bill, and Erica glanced at each other then they stood up. Lena opened the door then Paul and Helena walked in. They were dressed in casual clothes, nothing too fancy. Helena was pretty, tall and slender with long blonde hair. She wore a slim skirt and a blouse. She had on heels, but not too high. Paul was wearing slacks and a shirt.

"Uncle Paul!" Lena held up her arms. Paul picked her up and twirled her around for a moment. "Let me look at you. How big you are." He touched her cheek. "Sweetie, I want you to meet someone. Her name is Helena and …" He glanced at Erica. "She's your sister."

Lena held out her hand. "Hello, Helena."

"Hi, Lena; it's lovely to meet you," Helena shook her hand.

Relieved, Paul shut the door and came into the living room. Everyone was standing there waiting to be introduced. Standing beside her, Paul sensed Helena's reluctance to move forward. He felt her stiffen. He glanced at her and she was staring at Bill.

"Why is he here?" Helena asked stiffly.

Bill frowned and Erica rushed over to him. "He's my husband." She took his hand in hers.

"Your husband? You married him?" Helena was shocked.

Paul stood in front of her. "Helena, look at me. I explained that Erica was married, didn't I?"

"Yes, but, why him? You should have told me this before. " She said getting upset. " _He_ did this to us." She pointed to him.

"No, Helena, you're wrong. It was Lex. He did this us, not Bill. He loves Erica. He loves all of us."

"How can you say that? He needs to go away. He needs to leave NOW!" Her eyes began to burn red hot.

Paul took her by the shoulders. "Stop it Helena."

She closed her eyes for a moment, but then she continued to stare at Bill.

Lena rushed over to her Mother. "Mommy, I'm afraid." Lena wanted to be strong, but she was scared.

Bill pulled his family close to him. "Paul, I'm sorry, but …"

The baby began to cry. Helena turned at the sound. "What is that?"

He nodded to Bill then Paul turned to her. "Helena, we have to leave now." He held her tightly around the waist and led her away.

"What is that?" Helena asked again.

Erica panicked and ran for the stairs. Helena jerked away from Paul and rushed after her. Bill tried to stop her but she was too fast.

Erica was holding her son when Helena walked into the nursery.

It was a child. She knew what it was. She remembered now … a child.

Bill rushed inside and stood in front of his wife and son. "You have to leave Helena."

Helena then looked at her Mother. She couldn't explain why, but it just felt wrong for him to be there with _her_ family. It just felt wrong. Her eyes burned again.

Bill had seen enough. "Get out! Leave NOW!"

Paul felt guilty; Helena wasn't ready for this, not at all. He forcefully but gently guided her down the stairs then out of the house. Once inside the rental car, Helena turned at him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Paul."

"It's alright." He started the car and then they headed back to the airport. Paul wanted their stay to be as normal as possible, which meant no flying except in an airplane.

~o~o~

_Back inside the house:_

"What just happened?" Henri asked. He and Lena came into the nursery. He and everyone else were stunned by Helena's behavior.

"I can't believe she did that," Erica thoughtfully said. She had actually resigned herself to the fact that Helena had survived the war and wanted to meet her. _But why did she react to Bill that way_? Erica had no answers, and then a thought came to her.

Erica remembered her first meetings with Bill. He was kind to her at first, but then she remembered her terror. Erica had been afraid of him too, afraid that he would hurt her and her children. Erica gasped to herself. It made sense now. _I'm Helena and Helena is me._ She understood. Their bond was deeper than she ever could have imagined.

"I can't believe it either. She was afraid … of me." Bill stated. But he couldn't understand why.

Lena took his hand. "I'm not afraid of you, Daddy."

"Thank you sweetie." He gave her a warm hug.

Erica shook her head and wondered if they would get another chance. "Maybe it's for the best." Tony was still upset but then he sensed that everyone was alright now.

"Will Uncle Paul come back and see us?" Lena wanted to now. "I miss him already."

"I do too, honey," Erica replied, thinking of Helena.

Bill decided to call Paul and talk to him about Helena. He wouldn't have his family hurt again. They had been through enough already. He kissed his wife's forehead and held his daughter and his son close to his side.

~o~o~

Once at the airport, Paul sat down and asked Helena point blank why she had reacted to Bill that way.

She shook her head, thinking about him. "I can't explain it, but it just felt wrong for him to be there. I remember my first waking moments were of him. He was standing over me. He seemed friendly enough, but then later …" She hesitated.

"Go on," Paul prompted.

"He just kept looking at me, and I couldn't understand why. It was odd."

"I get it know. Look at me Helena. Bill has always been compassionate and understanding. He knew what you were and how you came to be. He was kind to you after that; wasn't he?"

"Yes, but …"

He took her hand. "It was the same for me too. You see, when someone cares what happens to you, they tend to be a bit too kind and attentive. It's what we do, that's all. There's nothing wrong with it." He paused as he thought about it. "I owe you an apology."

"Why do you owe me an apology?"

"I should have told you about Bill, but ..." He hesitated.

"But you thought I would react exactly the way that I did," she finished for him.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I thought you would be surprised but I never thought you would be that upset."

"Well, it's not your fault. My feelings about Bill were buried way down deep inside me. I didn't even know they were there until I saw him again." She shook her head thinking about her family. "I'm so sorry I reacted that way. They must think I'm a bad person. I'm not a bad person." Her eyes watered.

He squeezed her hand. "I know you aren't."

"Can we go back now?" Helena asked then she stood up.

"No, we can't go back, at least not right away." She sat back down. "Maybe we'll go back another day when everyone has calmed down, and had a chance to think things through."

She frowned, but she had a feeling it would be a long time before her family would like to see her again, if ever. "Alright, I understand." She hung her head.

~o~o~

_Later that same night, on patrol:_

"Hi, Selina, I'll be home soon. My shift is almost over. How are you?" Bruce asked his wife.

She rubbed her belly. Selina was now four months into her pregnancy. She was due in early spring. "I just woke up. What time is it?"

"Almost 4:30. My shift ends in about an hour. I'll be home then."

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you get in."

"Sure, night, honey," Bruce said.

"Night, sweetie," Selina said and hung up.

Almost an hour later, he spotted someone walking alone. It was a man. He didn't look suspicious. He watched him as he entered an all-night pharmacy. Bruce waited for him to leave the store. High on a rooftop in this quiet neighborhood, he waited a few more minutes and he came out carrying a bag.

Bruce was immediately suspicious. Who comes out this time of night to go to an all-night pharmacy? Then he thought about it. Maybe he had a pregnant woman with cravings? He smiled to himself, but then he decided to follow him just in case.

David sensed someone was following him. He was starving. He had been up all night hoping to stop the voice in his head. It would not go away, but maybe a walk to the store would calm the feeling especially if he concentrated on eating food. At least if he were out this late, there was no chance of seeing someone who would start the voice again.

Bruce followed him until he reached his apartment, he assumed, but he couldn't be sure. Once the man had gone inside, he returned to the rooftops and checked in with the League then he headed home.

A little while later, and after eating, David left his apartment and went for another walk. This time, he did see someone. A woman was leaving an apartment building. It was almost five thirty.

David glanced around and didn't see anyone. He made his way toward the woman. She heard footsteps then quickly got inside her car and sped off, but he was faster. He jumped in front of the car. She swerved to avoid him and crashed into a lamp post. Dizzy from the impact, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the same person hovering over her.

"Please help me."

He smiled at her and then he morphed into a monster. She screamed as loud as she could before he covered her mouth and killed her.

Moments later, J'onn arrived at the scene of the crash. He spotted someone running from the scene. He was going too fast for him to get him. He checked the girl's pulse but it was useless. She was gone.

J'onn immediately called an ambulance and the police. He then contacted the League and gave them the miserable news. He was too late to save her. He then explained where it had happened. Bruce got the call minutes after returning home. He then told J'onn about the man in the pharmacy a few blocks away. They should check the surveillance cameras in the store. Bruce also said that he had followed him to an address and to have the police go there and check out all the young men in the building. He was at least thirty years of age, Caucasian with dark hair, and he appeared tall, at least six feet in height.

About fifteen minutes later, the police were at the address but all the men were accounted for and they all had alibis. There was one apartment where no one answered the door. The landlord opened the door to the apartment.

John and his partner walked through and searched the apartment. They didn't find anything suspicious. It was obvious that he lived alone. They checked the closet in the bedroom and it was full of men's clothing, no women's clothing and there was only one toothbrush in the bathroom.

Then he found a Daily Planet newspaper and there were several candid photos of Jenny. He quickly filled Clark in on what he had found.

~o~o~

_Later that morning, at the Daily Planet:_

Clark walked over to Jimmy and Jenny who had their heads together talking about the murder last night. "Could I see you both in the conference room? It's critical."

"Of course." They followed him but they sensed what was happening.

"Is this about the murder last night?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, it is. The police may have found a suspect in the murders. He works here and they found his apartment last night, but we don't know what he looks like." He paused for a moment. "They found photographs of you Jenny."

"Of me, but …?" Jenny was confused then Jimmy gave her a look.

"Is it David Johnson? He works here and he's been bothering Jenny for several weeks now. Plus he was acting weird last night," Jimmy said.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"He was in the parking garage staring at me and he gave me the creeps. He wouldn't say anything, so I left him standing there, but I glanced in the rearview mirror and he disappeared."

 _J'onn had mentioned that the man was very fast_. "In what department does he work?"

"He's a copy boy," Jenny answered.

"I see." Clark was concerned.

"Is he the killer?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure, but if he shows up here, he won't get away. The police are searching the building as we speak."

"I hope they catch him," Jimmy said.

"They will."

Then he left them alone.

Jimmy was scared for all of them. He touched her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here," Jenny said.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Jimmy vehemently declared.

She stared at him. "Promise?"

"You can bet on it." He took her hand.

She smiled at him.

~o~o~

_Outside on the street, a few blocks from the Daily Planet:_

David felt so much better this morning. His mind was clear and of course he thought about Jenny and how much he wanted to be with her. Whistling and humming to himself, he was a block from the Planet when he spotted several police cruisers outside the building then he stopped in his tracks.

The League was also there. Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter were there speaking with several officers. A swat-team truck pulled up several minutes later.

David panicked. The voice in his mind became so powerful that he dropped his coffee mug and let out a blood curdling scream.

"What was that?" Clark turned and saw a man standing on the corner. It had to be him.

"Don't come any closer!" David screamed. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you." Clark came closer.

"STOP, DON'T MOVE!" David shouted at him. The League stood just behind Clark.

It was too much for him. David began to morph into an animal. He wasn't human; he couldn't be.

Everyone in the area began to scream. David was out of the control.

"Everyone stay back!" Superman shouted. He officers tried to move the crowd to safety, but everyone was curious and wanted to see what would happen.

Minutes later, a few television camera crews showed up a few blocks away. They ran toward the scene.

The League began to panic. _How do we stop him with all these people around_?

~o~o~

_Meanwhile at the condo:_

Lois had just put down her sleeping son, when Martha rushed into the nursery and pulled her daughter-in-law into the bedroom. She shut the door and turned on the television.

Lois gasped. There on the screen was her husband and the League facing down a hideous monster. They were watching him, and her husband seemed to be trying to calm him down.

"Mom, what the hell is that thing?" Lois asked.

"It's Doomsday, Lois," Martha sadly stated.

"Oh, no!" Lois was so upset. "I have to be there for him. He needs me."

"No, honey, you can't go down there."

Lois wasn't listening. She got dressed in record time. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Lois, honey, please think about this. Clark could be distracted if he sees you there."

That stopped her for a moment. "He needs to know I'm there. I have to go."

She grabbed her keys and then she was gone.

CJ began to cry as if he sensed that his parents were in distress. Martha rushed into the nursery picked him up and took him back into the bedroom. She didn't want to look at the screen, but she was compelled to watch it. Holding her grandson tightly, she tried to calm him but CJ could not be consoled.

"It's alright, sweetie, don't cry … please don't cry!" Martha kissed his forehead, closed her eyes and rocked him back and forth until he finally quieted down.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at LexCorp:_

Kara was in the middle of a pretty important test, when voices in the lab became so loud that she had to stop what she was doing. She took off her protective goggles and everyone was over by the office lounge staring at the television.

Kara walked over to it and without even saying anything she ran to the elevator. Once inside, she twirled for a moment and she was in her costume. Once on the ground floor, the sped out into the street and was in the sky in moments.

~o~o~

_Metropolis International Airport:_

Paul and Helena had just landed and were headed through the airport when everyone was standing and staring at the television monitors all over the concourse.

Realizing what was happening, they quickly ran for the exit. Helena jumped into the sky. "Helena, wait!"

Paul had no choice but to run as fast as he could, hoping to help in anyway. He called ahead and Bruce answered the call. He gave him instructions. Paul was shocked but then he headed to station.

He ran so fast that everything was a blur as practically flew into the heart of the city.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Florida:_

Everyone but Lena was at the dinner table and then breaking news came up on the television in the living room.

"Mommy, come quick!" Lena hollered. She turned up the volume.

"What is it honey?" Erica asked. Bill and Henri followed her.

"Look, look, there's a huge beast in Metropolis and …" She stopped speaking when Helena appeared quick and ready to stop the beast.

"It's her, it's Helena." Erica was finding it hard to separate the woman who was there mere hours ago and this girl fighting alongside superheroes to protect them from a brutal and hideous beast.

"What is that thing?" Henri asked.

"I have no idea," Bill replied. "Look at the size of it."

"It's too strong; look!" Erica cried. "I can't watch this. Turn it off sweetie."

"No, Mommy, we have to watch this." Lena's eyes watered and she didn't know why. "They're our friends."

Erica and Bill glanced at each other. They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll watch for a while, but …" She couldn't say it.

"They have to be alright, they have to be," Lena said.

No one moved or said a word.

Then an announcer came onto the television screen.

_Ladies and gentleman, this is Jane Douglas. The unthinkable has occurred. I'm standing here a mere block away from the terrible event taking place today. Superman and the Justice League are hoping to stop this vicious beast from killing at will. According the police records, the murders that have occurred over the past several days are linked to this beast. No one was witness to the attacks, but because of the vicious nature of those attacks, they think that it was this monster that attacked and killed those two defenseless women. [Screams could be heard in the background.] We now return you to the scene and we have faith that Superman and the League will be able to stop it once and for all._

~o~o~

_In the heart of Metropolis:_

The animal was now surrounded. It was nasty and enormous. Its huge body was covered in bones which appeared as if they wanted to escape from his body. Its mouth was huge and when he opened it, his large and sharp teeth protruded from it. Saliva dripped from the gaping hole in this face. His huge frame had a strange tint to it, almost a pale green color.

The police swat teams, numerous police cruisers, and soon the military would be there as well.

The animal then screamed loudly. His voice shook the ground, his arms raised over his head and then it flexed his muscles, as if daring anyone to try and stop him.

An ever growing flock of spectators watched in stunned disbelief as the animal grew so large that they had to look up at him. He must be at least ten feet tall.

Bruce had the presence of mind to remember the green-k in the station. It may be their only hope. Minutes later, Paul arrived with the green-k.

Clark felt the effects immediately. This was not helping. The beast wasn't stopping. The green-K did not appear to affect it at all.

Minutes later, Lois arrived. She jumped out of the cab. She wanted him to glance her way but she couldn't distract him. As if he sensed her presence, he saw her.

And that's when the animal began his vicious attack. He picked up a car and threw it towards a bunch of people.

But before Clark could reach the car, John stopped it which his green sphere. Clark nodded his head with a thank you. The police officers moved quickly hoping to move everyone away from the distressing scene.

Bruce spoke into the communicator. "We have to get closer to him somehow. That's the only way the green-k will affect him."

"I know. I need a gun." Clark ran to one of the officers and asked for the gun then he gave it to Bruce. "Place the rock inside the gun. It may work." Clark stepped further away. The green-K was affecting him. He clutched his stomach.

Paul gave Bruce the green-K then removed several bullets from the gun and placed the green-K inside. Bruce fired the gun.

The rock hit the mark directly in the heart. The beast roared and threw back his head, obviously in pain. It worked but only a minute. He then charged the police cruiser. Everyone ran to get out of the way. He lifted the car and threw it into a building. The spectators ran in the opposite direction.

Clark then used his heat vision to slow him down. It burned but only for a minute. "I have to get closer." He then charged the beast. He grabbed him from behind and then they crashed into another cruiser.

The beast brushed Clark off like he was a fly, and then they fought up and down the street. Cars crashed, trees toppled, lamp posts fell over and still the spectators refused to move. The police did the best they could, but people can be stubborn sometimes. Lois was one of the stubborn ones. Her vision blurred but she couldn't look away.

Clark spoke into the communicator. "I'm the only one … who can stop it. Everyone please … stay back!"

The fight continued on.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Responsible_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. This chapter was short, but the next chapter will tell the tale. Will Clark stop the beast? Who will die? Please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love, everyone.


	5. After Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Doomsday is here. The epic battle continues! Who will survive; who will die? Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 5: After Tonight_

_The heart of Metropolis, blocks from the Planet:_

Lois was headed to the scene of the epic battle, when someone touched her shoulder. It was Jimmy and Jenny was right beside him.

"Mrs. Kent, please don't move any closer," Jimmy said. The battle was raging on. The heroes were losing against the massive creature. "It doesn't look good."

"I can see that Jimmy." There must be some way to stop it or to move it away from the crowd that seemed to have gotten even larger.

"Look, Mrs. Kent; is that General Lane, your Father?!" Jenny exclaimed and pointed to him.

It was her Father. "Daddy!?" She yelled and waved to him.

But Sam was preoccupied with the fight and trying to save civilians. His soldiers had a bit more influence with the crowds and were able to move them further away. There must be a hundred soldiers with tanks, weapons, rifles and goodness knows what else. After the Army had asked him to stay on as a part-time consultant, they made the call a little less than an hour ago. Considering the circumstances, he was the first person they called.

Sam was truly worried now. He spotted his daughter and shook his head at her. Of course, she would be here. He truly did not blame her. Clark was her husband and the father of her child. She had a right to be there. He just hoped she wouldn't get in the way.

While the fight continued, the heroes realized that the monster seemed to be tiring if only a little. Clark had an idea to move them away. He spotted the soldiers and General Lane.

While Diana, Bruce and the rest of the team bombarded the monster with weapons, meaning knives, spears, hammers and anything in their arsenal, he flew over to the General.

"He's not stopping!" Clark told the General.

"We have to move the fight somehow. There are still too many people around." Sam was truly worried about the civilians in the area. "There's a vacant lot not far from here. It's due East; you can't miss it!"

"Yes, that will work." He paused. "I have an idea." He then communicated with Kara and with Lena telepathically. This ability was fairly new to him, but his Father had told him about it on one of his more recent visits.

_Kara, Lena, can you hear me?_

Kara frowned. _Yes, Kal-El, I can hear you._

_Lena, can you hear me?_

Lena also frowned. _Yes, Kal-El, I can hear you._

 _Follow my lead_. He then flew up into the sky. They followed him and waited for his next move. The ladies glanced at each other for the first time. They looked each other up and down both thinking that they looked nothing alike.

"Everyone clear out!" A few moments later once everyone had moved further away from the monster, his and the ladies' used their freeze breath. It stopped the monster cold. Once the beast had stopped moving, he said, "John, pick it up and follow me. Everyone, follow me!"

John stretched out his green sphere, and the monster was lifted up into the sky, and carried about five miles away to an open field, where it was placed down to the ground. The ice around the beast began to crack open, and it was free again.

The military were there waiting for them. The beast was surrounded. Once the ice began to crack, they immediately bombarded the monster with weapons fire, including machine guns, bombs, and hand grenades. The heroes watched as the weapons did not seem to affect it at all. Doubts began to spread at their ability to stop it.

"Let's go!" Lois said as she jumped into a cab and convinced the driver to follow the heroes. The cabbie thought she was crazy. Jimmy and Jenny also jumped inside. The cabbie realized that he too wanted to follow the heroes and, so he did.

The weapons fire continued for a few more minutes, but Clark was at a loss as to how to stop the beast. Then Helena came over to him. "There may be a way!"

"How!?" The League listened to their conversation.

She pointed to the electric cables hanging around the perimeter of the open field.

"Electricity?!" Clark thought about that. "It may work."

Bruce spoke up. "You can't do that. That could knock out power to the entire city! We don't know how much will kill it or if it would work at all."

Clark realized that he was right. "We need to think of something else." That was Kara.

"What else could generate that much power and energy and not knock out power?" That was Diana.

Clark looked up into the sky. "Of course, the Sun!"

He spoke to his Kryptonian family. "Ladies, I know it's a lot of ask, but there truly is no other way. It will make us stronger the closer we come to it, but I have a feeling that the Sun may kill it."

"I'm ready, Kal-El." That was Kara.

"Me too," Helena said.

"Before we begin, we have to weaken it as much as possible. "Ladies, follow my lead."

Clark then narrowed his eyes and pointed his heat vision to where the green-K bullet was lodged in its body, right square in the center of his heart. The ladies followed suit.

Obviously in pain, the monster screamed so loud that it could be heard miles away. It then let out another howl, then his eyes burned blood red. It peered out into the crowd of onlookers, the military and reporters as if it were searching for something or someone. The heat vision had brought the monster to its knees. It looked up again and spotted Jenny and then it slowly stood up and ran towards her. The ground shook beneath his feet.

"NOW!" Clark screamed. He and the ladies rushed after the beast.

Lois, Jimmy, and Jenny and the cabbie ran and hid behind a tank. News camera crews caught everything on camera.

~o~o~

_In Tampa, Florida:_

"Oh, my god!" Erica exclaimed. "Did you see that?" Helena was actually helping the heroes stop the monster; first with her freeze breath and then with her heat vision.

"She's amazing, isn't she Mommy?" Lena asked, proud of her sister. She truly wanted to see her again. Helena had been brave, very brave.

Was that pride she felt? Erica wasn't sure. "Yes, she is."

"It can't be stopped." That was Henri speaking the obvious.

"There must be a way to stop it," Erica said.

"Look, look!" That was Lena. "Where is it going? Is it running away?"

"No, it's as if its running towards someone or something," Henri thoughtfully said.

"Oh, no!" Erica exclaimed.

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis at the condo:_

CJ was now asleep. Once back in the bedroom, Martha watched the battle play out on the screen, praying that everyone would survive. She spotted her daughter-in-law, and she wasn't close enough to get hurt, but she was seriously worried about her.

Clark and his superhero friends seemed to be handling the monster pretty well. The monster seemed interested in causing as much damage as possible without actually hurting anyone, which seemed rather odd to her especially after reading the news articles about how horribly those women had been killed.

She was so proud of her son, but the superheroes had their hands full not only stopping the monster but keeping the civilians out of harms' way. It appeared to her like a losing the battle until the military showed up.

Martha spotted Sam and felt relief. He would know what to do to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. She watched as the heroes, including Kara and … Lena, continue to help the heroes move the monster out of the city.

She was so relieved. Maybe now they can come up with a way to stop it without worrying about civilians getting hurt.

Minutes later, her prayers were dashed when the monster seemed to be weakening and then he stood up and rushed toward the crowd.

"Oh, no!"

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis, the fight continued:_

Clark jumped in front of the monster before he could go any further. The monster was not happy about that. He swatted Clark away like a fly. Clark got back up and screamed. 'NOW!"

They each grabbed an arm and managed to hold it still. The monster had clearly weakened. Clark grabbed the beast around the waist from behind, and with all of their strength, they lifted the monster straight up up into the sky.

Paul frowned. Helena can't go to the Sun. It could kill her. "WAIT, WAIT!"

Helena shook her head at Paul. Then she smiled at him with an 'I know what I'm doing' smile.

He knew that what it meant. His heart broke in two.

All three of Kryptonians managed to look back down to the ever decreasing landscape.

Clark spotted Lois, his heart. _I'll be back_.

Kara spotted Lois, as well. She, Kal-El, Martha, and CJ were her family now. _I'll be back_.

Helena spotted Paul. She desperately wanted to see her family again. _I'll be back_.

~o~o~

Minutes passed as they flew higher and higher. Soon the crowd below couldn't see them anymore.

Moments later, Sam came over to his daughter and pulled her close. Lois was worried and upset. She tried to be strong. "Daddy?" She barely got out.

"He'll be Ok, you'll see." Sam tried to be upbeat, but he was truly worried about him.

Diana came over to Paul. She put her arm around him. "She's strong. She'll be Ok."

Paul turned to her then he shook his head. "I don't know Diana. She is part human. The Sun …"

Diana closed her eyes. _Oh, no_ , she thought. He was right. Helena may not survive it.

~o~o~

_Tens of millions of miles from the Sun:_

The monster continued to fight them off and, at one point, he did get away but they caught him easily. Without the ladies there to help him, Clark realized that the monster could have made his way back to Earth to cause even more damage or to kill innocent victims. He also realized that the effects of the green-k embedded inside the monster, was weakening him and his abilities. Having the ladies with him was a blessing to defeat the beast.

Moving closer and closer to the Sun, nearly half the distance of fifty-two million miles, the three superheroes suddenly felt stronger than ever before. The monster, on the other hand, was now unconscious and barely breathing.

 _Just a few million miles should do it_. Clark spoke telepathically.

Kara briefly closed her eyes breathed in the stunning and astonishing feeling of being this close to her energy source. It felt unbelievable.

Helena, on the other hand, felt weak, and she needed to throw up. She didn't voice her fears, but continued on until she couldn't take it anymore. Closing her eyes, she whispered, _how much further_?

 _A million, I think_ , Clark replied. Seconds later, the monster's heart stopped beating.

 _It's gone_ , Kara said.

Clark suddenly felt terribly weak. The green-K inside the monster had taken its toll. He hoped that he would be able to hold on until they reached Earth's atmosphere. _Kara?_ He spoke to her telepathically. He was unconscious. He began to drift away from them.

 _I've got you_! Kara reached for him before he could drift away into the blackness of space.

Luckily for Helena, the monster weighed next to nothing.

Soon, they returned to Earth with the monster in tow. Kara had Clark in her arms while Helena had the monster. Once they were on the ground again, Lois rushed to her husband's side. She leaned down and touched his forehead. He was unusually warm and unconscious, but he was breathing.

"He'll be Ok. He just needs to rest for a bit," Kara said. Then she suddenly felt light headed then she fainted.

"Oh no, Kara?!" She called to her father. "Daddy!? Help us!" Lois shouted.

Sam and a few other soldiers hurriedly picked up the superheroes and carried them to waiting military vehicles. Lois went with her husband and with Kara.

Helena, meanwhile, had deposited the monster on solid ground then she too fainted. Paul rushed to her side. She was breathing, but her pulse was weak.

She too was rushed from the scene by the military envoy.

The remaining military personnel doused the beast in flammable liquid and set it afire. It burned and burned for nearly an hour until there was nothing left but ashes. The military took care of those, and it was over.

Jenny and Jimmy stared at each other. "He's gone; he's truly gone!" Jenny said. They both watched as the heroes being taken away. "I hope they're Ok."

"I hope so too. Are you Ok?" He touched her shoulder. He wanted to take her into arms. Jenny wasn't blind to what actually mattered. She turned to him then she went into his arms holding him close. They closed their eyes enjoying their closeness.

Jimmy pulled away after a minute. "I'm alright."

"Jenny, I …" He couldn't finish because Jenny had touched his lips.

"I know," she smiled at him.

Smiling, he pulled her close again, hoping they would have another chance.

~o~o~

_A little while later at STAR Labs:_

Diana and Paul contacted the League and updated them about the health of the heroes. Clark and Kara had awakened, and their powers were still there.

Helena, however, seemed to have gotten the worst of the Sun's rays. She was still unconscious, and her breathing was still extremely weak.

~o~o~

_Back in Tampa, Florida:_

Erica was terribly worried. She watched as her friends and Helena were carried away from the scene. Minutes later, the news channels were now broadcasting from their various studios. They continued to analyze the situation, discuss the damage that was caused, but miraculously no one seriously hurt.

She then picked up her cellphone and called Paul. "Paul, what's happening?" She put the call on speaker.

"Erica, I … Ummm … I'm at the hospital with Helena. She's being checked out now."

Erica sat down. "I see, but is she alright?" Bill sat beside her. He took her hand.

"The Sun may have been too much for her," Paul sadly explained.

"But she's going to be alright, isn't she?" _She has to be_ , she thought.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Lena had come back into the living room.

Henri came over to her and helped her to sit down. "We have distressing news honey. It's Helena."

"Is she alright?" Lena asked.

"The doctors are checking her now," Erica sadly replied.

"Erica, I have to go. The doctors want to talk to me," Paul said.

"Alright, but please call me once you hear something," Erica said.

"I will; goodbye, Erica."

"Bye Paul." She hung up. Inexplicably, tears blinded then Bill pulled her close but didn't say anything. Erica wasn't sure what she was feeling. The pain was there, and she didn't quite know what to do with it. She thought it about for a minute then she pulled away. Eyes shining, she whispered, "I have to see her."

Bill understood. They would go together. Lena was far too young to deal with any of this.

"Mommy, is she Ok?" Lena was scared, so scared for Helena.

Erica was silent, unable to answer her.

Henri pulled her close. "Everything is going to be alright." He prayed that was true.

~o~o~

_Back at the condo:_

After speaking with her Father, and Clark and Kara had been released from the hospital, they headed to the condo. Martha welcomed them home with open arms. CJ was awake but he was obviously sleepy. Lois took him, and after kissing him for a minute, she handed CJ to his Father. Clark held his son close to his chest, whispering baby words. His eyes watered for just a moment. Lois, Martha, and Kara smiled at his nonsensical words.

He handed him back to his grandmother. "I'm so glad you're here, and everything worked out," Martha said, truly happy.

"Thanks, Mom," Lois said. She took her husband's hand. "Me, too."

CJ let our huge yawn. "May I take him to the nursery?" Kara asked.

"Of course you can," Martha said and handed him over. "He should fall asleep in a little while."

"I'll stay with him until he falls asleep. Is that Ok?" Kara asked.

"Sure, and thanks, Kara," Lois said. Kara beamed and headed to the nursery, murmuring baby words the same as Clark.

Clark actually smiled, then then his cellphone rang. It was Diana.

He stood up. "Diana, what's happened?"

"It's Helena. She's not well. The Sun …" Diana couldn't finish.

"Oh no, is it … bad?"

"Yes, it's bad." She paused. "Clark, she knew what she was doing. On the drive over to the hospital, she woke up briefly. She felt as if she had to do it, to prove to everyone that … that she could be trusted." Diana was losing it. "Erica and Bill want to come and see her, but …"

"Diana, Bruce has a jet, and I'll call him."

"Thank you, Clark. I'll be in touch once they arrive," Diana said.

"Yes, please call me. Thanks, Diana," Clark said.

"Bye, Clark." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Lois asked.

"It's Helena, she's not doing well."

"Oh, dear; she's not getting any better?" Martha asked.

"No, she isn't. The Sun was too much for her, and she may not survive."

Lois gasped, and Martha felt horrible.

"I have to see her to thank her," Clark said.

"Of course, but do you want me to come with you?" Lois asked.

She squeezed her hand, truly grateful she would ask. "Ok, but, I know your encounter with her was terrifying, but …"

"I'll come." She turned to Martha. "We'll be back soon. Kiss CJ for me." She hugged her mother-in-law tightly.

"Of course, honey. Call when you can."

Then they headed back to STAR Labs.

~o~o~

_STAR Labs, a little while later:_

Lois and Clark arrived in minutes and Paul greeted them with red eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying.

"How is she?" Clark asked. But once he got a closer look, he was obviously upset. "Is she …?" He couldn't finish.

"No, she's hanging on. Erica and Bill are coming. Diana is with her now."

"Oh, the poor dear," Lois murmured.

"Is there nothing they can do for her?" Clark asked.

"Well, her molecular structure is damaged. She would have to be rebuilt, but all of Helena's records were destroyed when Lex blew everything up."

"Lex," Clark murmured that hated name. Fuming inside, then he had a thought. "I could go and talk to him. Maybe there were copies of her medical files he may have kept hidden. It's worth a shot, plus he did spend all of that time with her. Maybe he feels _something_ for her."

"You would do that for her?" Paul was truly grateful.

"It's the least I can do," Clark replied. He kissed his wife then turned to Paul. "Tell her to hold on Ok, just hold on."

"I will and thank you," Paul told him firmly.

And then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Maximum security prison, upstate New York, minutes later:_

"Superman, I just got the call," the warden said. The Justice League had contacted him about Superman needing to see Luthor as soon as possible.

The warden opened the prison security gates and let him in. "Sorry for the short notice Warden …?" Clark began.

"The name is Adams, Burt Adams, and welcome, Superman."

"Thank you, Sir," Superman said and continued inside. "I don't have a lot of time, but it's urgent that I speak with him."

"Of course, follow me." The warden led Superman to a uncommon visitor area reserved to attorneys and noteworthy guests, and Superman was as memorable as it gets. Once inside and the door closed behind him.

Luthor was there grinning at him. Clark sent him a glare. Lex was handcuffed to a table. He was clearly curious about this visit. He couldn't imagine what he could possibly want from him. It must be pretty serious. Lex, however, was thinking about getting out of this hellhole.

Lex looked him up and down, refrained from smirking at him, although he wanted to. He still looked the same, not a hair out of place. He was aging quickly. He felt ten years older although he hadn't been in jail for more than a year. At that rate, he wasn't going to last five years let alone twenty.

"Well, hello Superman," Lex greeted him. "What can I do for you? It must be truly important to see you here to beg and plead for my help."

"I'm not going to beg or plead," Clark nearly snapped. He had to keep his temper in check. He did need his help. "Helena, I mean Lena … she's dying."

"Dying? Are you joking?" Lex chuckled. "My clones can't die." He paused as he stared at him. "Unless, of course, you tried to kill her." This time he did smirk. "Did you try to kill her?"

Clark was fuming. "Of course not!" This time he did snap.

Lex chuckled. "Well, you did kill Zod, so …" He shrugged his shoulders. Inwardly smiling, he let that hang.

Clark closed his eyes for a moment. "Look Luthor, I don't have time for this. Lena's molecular structure has been damaged, and we need to repair it. Now, where are the files of her creation, and don't tell me they were lost in the explosion. There must be copies."

"There are copies, but if I tell you … what's in for me?" Luthor raised an eyebrow.

"You are not in any position to bargain with me."

"I think I am."

"I don't think so." He paused. "Wonder Woman can be here in two minutes, so you may as well tell me and do it NOW!" He came closer.

"Alright, alright! They're at LexCorp."

Clark frowned. "LexCorp, but didn't Bruce Wayne purchase the company from you months ago?"

"Yes but, there may be a few hidden places that he may not have found yet and ..."

Clark interrupted him. "Tell me."

~o~o~

_An hour later at STAR Labs:_

Erica and Bill arrived at the hospital frantic with worry. Every time they had called him, Paul didn't have much to say. The fact that Superman had gone to see Lex for help infuriated her. He was responsible for all of it. _Poor Helena_ , she thought.

Paul had told her that Helena knew what she was doing when she had decided to fly to the Sun. She wanted everyone to trust her. Erica felt that she was to blame for her wanting to risk her life to save everyone. Erica wanted to cry.

They rushed into the hospital. Paul and Lois were still there waiting for them. It was getting late, a little before nine in the evening when they arrived, and they greeted them both with warm hugs.

"How is she truly? Tell me the truth, Paul," Erica asked.

He sighed. "The doctors had to set up an artificial red sun so that she could be given painkillers. She's in a lot of pain and … she's asking for you." Paul was barely able to say it.

"Oh, the poor dear," Erica didn't know what to say to that.

Lois put her around her. "I'm so sorry."

"Paul, can you summon the doctors, I may be able to help her?" Bill asked. He needed to do something.

"Of course, come this way," Paul replied as he followed him.

While Bill and Paul left to locate the doctors, Erica and Lois came into Helena's room. Intravenous fluids flowed into her arm, red lamps beamed down on her, but she didn't honestly look sick, and her eyes were closed. She was apparently asleep.

Diana was there holding her hand. She turned as they walked in. Diana was glad Erica had come that she went and gave her a hug. Erica hugged her back for a moment.

"Is she asleep?" Erica asked.

"Yes, she's asleep," Diana replied.

Erica sat down beside the bed and took her hand hoping to give her some comfort. She didn't want to disturb her, so she decided to wait for her to wake up.

Diana and Lois left them alone.

They were in the hallway and Lois could see how upset she was. "Diana, come and sit down."

They sat down, and Lois had to ask. "Why would Helena do this? She must have known what she was doing."

"It's hard to talk about it, but I'll try. The trip to Florida went from bad to worse. You see, Paul wanted to surprise Helena with the truth about Bill that he and her Mother were married. But he didn't realize that Helena harbored a deep-seated dislike for Bill. It was irrational, but it was during the time she was created and … she felt he was being way too kind to her, and she took it the wrong way."

"Oh, I see, and Erica never truly wanted to meet her. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's true. Also, Helena heard the baby crying for the first time, she was fascinated by the sound, but Erica saw her as a threat and reacted instinctively to protect her child."

"Oh, how horrible for the family," Lois said, feeling sad for everyone.

"Yeah it was pretty awful, but she's here now, and I hope they can repair their relationship before …" She couldn't finish.

Lois took her hand. Diana tried to smile. "Thank you, Lois for being here."

"No problem."

~o~o~

A little while later, Erica was getting sleepy. It must be the anxiety of the Doomsday fight and watching Helena become a hero. She was so proud of her, and she wanted to tell her that while there was still time. She squeezed her hand, laid her head down to get in a quick nap, and then somewhere in the mists of a dream:

" _Mom!?" It was Helena calling to her Mother. She was different somehow. She was dressed in a business suit, and she looked more mature, a true lady._

_Erica turned at the sound and Helena was home. Erica was on the beach which is where you would find her mostly in early evenings. Tony and Lena were older, as well. Her son now seven and Lena was about to enter college. Everyone was on the beach. Bill was there as well, playing with his children._

_Erica stood up and rushed over her daughter holding her close. "You're home; you're home."_

" _I told you I would come. I had to be here for Lena's eighteenth birthday. I can't believe she's eighteen."_

_They pulled apart and starting walking, arms around each other's waist. "I know; time sure does fly." She shook her head at her daughter. "Look at you. You look fantastic. How's the job going?"_

" _It's going OK. Uncle Paul got me the job as you know, and everyone has been truly welcoming at the Lab."_

" _I'm so happy for you, honey, and the League, how's that going?"_

" _I love it. Diana, Clark, Kara, Bruce, J'onn, everyone has been great."_

" _I'm so happy for you," Erica said, getting emotional. She turned to her then she stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you're here."_

"Mom … Mom!" It was Helena. She was awake and stroking her hair.

Erica came awake with a start. She took her hand. "You're awake."

"You came. Is it … really you?" Her eyes watered.

"Yes, it's me." Erica squeezed her hand and tried to smile. _Was it just a dream or was it the future?_

Helena tried to speak. "I was … dreaming about you and … you're here."

Erica was stunned speechless as she stared at her.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Everything Fades Away_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: *sniffles* Ok, I need to leave this here. Can Helena be saved? Will Clark get there in time? Erica's dreams do not mean that they will happen, although she hasn't truly been wrong in her previous dreams, especially about her family. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. *sniffles again*


	6. A Part of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, as Helena's life hangs in the balance, Clark searches for a cure, and later, more fallout from the Doomsday battle is ahead. Please read and review. Thank you!

_Chapter 6: A Part of You_

_LexCorp Tower, earlier in the evening:_

"Now what; we have to get in there!" Clark was desperate to help Helena. He and Bruce were inside LexCorp Tower just outside of Lex's lab.

Clark would never forget that day when Lex had boasted of his nefarious plans to kill the Man of Steel, while unbeknown to him Superman was standing right beside him. Lois was there as well, holding him up and encouraging him to be strong in the face of Lex's madness.

And now here he stood ready to face his demons for a clone, a clone, which had saved his life and helped him to kill Doomsday.

Helena deserved so much more than what Lex had planned for her, and if it was within his power, he would give her that chance.

Still in the costume and ready to destroy this site to get his hands on Helena's files containing her creative make-up and anything else they could get to save her life.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but I haven't had a chance to get in there. The security codes run deep and …" Bruce began.

Before he could finish, Clark used his x-ray vision and he was able to look inside and there in the lab was a file cabinet but it was made of lead.

"The cabinet is there just as Luthor said," he told him. "I see no other way but to destroy this door!"

"Wait, there must be some other way," Bruce said hating to destroy it.

"I can't take the time. Helena doesn't have the time. Stand back!"

First, he tried to punch through the door and when it didn't budge, his heat vision pulverized the mechanisms of the security system and they were in. All kinds of alarms went off, but they stopped after Bruce located the security panels on the inside wall and destroyed those.

Unfortunately, when the security codes were stopped, the system kicked in and the images that Luthor had simulated to kill the Man of Steel began to play.

Bruce stared at the images in shock and outrage. "Oh my god!" Bruce rushed over to the pedestal embedded in the floor that controlled the images. "I can't figure this out. I can't stop it!"

Clark knew what was happening. He tried to ignore it, but after he had gathered the files, he closed his eyes, and felt compelled, he turned and looked at the images that were burned inside his brain.

"I have to go!" Clark said, but instead of leaving he turned to the tower. "Move away, Bruce!" He denoted the pedestal with his heat vision and the images finally stopped.

Bruce wanted to say something, but when he turned to him, Clark was gone.

He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry."

~o~o~

_Back at STAR Labs:_

Erica was totally shocked. "You … had a dream … about me?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes, but it made … no sense. You were there, Bill was there … and I saw my sister … and my little brother."

Erica closed her eyes for a moment. "Anything else?"

"No, just faces … nothing else."

She patted her hand. "You should rest."

"Don't go." She grabbed her arm.

She patted her hand again. "I'll be right outside. I want to talk to the doctors." She looked upset. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Helena believed her. "Alright."

Once outside in the hallway, Erica was barely holding herself together. Lois and Diana came over to her and helped her to sit down.

"How is she?" Diana asked.

"She's awake. She's being so brave, but she's terrified. I don't know what to say to her," Erica replied as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Just being there is enough," Lois said, hoping to help her in some way.

Erica's head came up at that. "You're right, Lois. I just feel terrible about the way I acted when she was in Florida."

"It was just unfortunate, but I'm sure she doesn't think anything against you. She felt sorry for upsetting everyone. She actually meant no one any harm," Diana said.

"It was terrifying," Erica admitted.

"It's in the past now. She'll get better and …" Diana hesitated.

"You think so?" Erica sounded promising.

"I hope so," Diana said.

"I hope so too," Erica said.

No sooner had she said that when Clark rushed over to them. In his business clothes, his necktie flown out from shirt collar as if he had been on the run, he looked around for the doctors.

"Ladies, where's Paul and the doctors? I have Helena's files …" Clark hurriedly said.

"There's Paul with the doctors now," Erica said and pointed to them.

"Clark, I got your message. You located the files?" Paul asked as Clark handed them to him.

"Yes, I hope there's something in there that can help her," Clark said.

"We'll find something," Bill said, even though he had some idea on how to help her. He had to be sure.

As Bill, Paul and the doctors looked over the files, Clark came over to the ladies. "How is she holding up?"

"She's scared and alone. I should go back inside," Erica said.

"I'd like to speak to her, if that's Ok?" Clark asked.

"Of course; I know she would love to see you," Erica replied, happy he would like to see her.

So Clark and Erica went inside to speak with Helena. Erica touched her shoulder. "You have a visitor."

Helena opened her eyes and Clark was standing there. She knew who he was even though she hadn't told anyone. "Mr. Kent?"

"Hello Helena. I wanted to thank you for saving Superman's life … and … just for everything you did to help him. He couldn't have done it without you. So thank you Helena." He took her hand for a moment.

"Thank you … Superman." Helena smiled at him.

He shook his head at her. "I'll let you rest for a while."

"Superman, will I see you again?" Helena wasn't sure about anything right now.

"I believe you will." Clark had a feeling she was going to be alright.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you soon," Clark said and then he left them alone.

Erica sat down and took her hand. "How long have you known?"

"When we were ... on the yacht before Lex ... came back, I sensed something ... about him. He was strong ... but kind. He was trying ... to help me … but …"

"You saved him instead." Erica finished for her.

"I suppose ... I did." He paused as if to gather what little strength she had. "Mom, I'm ... so ... tired." Helena closed her eyes appearing as if she had gone to sleep.

Erica frowned. "Helena?"

~o~o~

After leaving Helena's room, Clark came over to the ladies. "Is there any news from the doctors about Helena's condition?" Clark asked.

"No nothing yet, Honey," Lois replied. He sat down next to her.

"She's being very brave. I just wish …" He couldn't finish.

"They find something to help her," Diana finished for him.

Minutes later, Bill came over to them along with Paul and the doctors. "There may be a way to save her, but she may lose per powers."

"Oh no, really?" Clark was surprised.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Erica's antibodies in her blood could save her," Bill replied.

"Are you talking about a blood transfusion?" Lois asked.

"Yes, it's her only hope."

~o~o~

Erica had heard the talk about a transfusion but she was frantic with worry about Helena. She rushed over to Bill then called for help. "Nurse, please, something's wrong. Please help her!" The nurses and several doctors rushed into her room. Erica felt compelled and went back to Helena's room. Bill went with her.

Minutes later, Helena's heart stopped. Erica gasped and covered her mouth. Bill was there holding her up. They were able to revive her minutes later.

They came back to the others. Everyone turned to them. "We have to help her, but I don't know if I can," Erica said barely holding it together.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, but Helena will die if you don't do a blood transfusion," Bill told his distraught wife.

Erica couldn't take it any longer. It was too much, so she burst into tears. Bill pulled her close. "It's alright honey. We'll find another way."

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "The first time I saw her, I didn't even know she was my daughter, but there was something there in her eyes. I realized she was mine. She knew who I was and she was kind to me."

Tears welled up again. Bill pulled her close. After a minute or two, she pulled away and whispered, "I'll do it."

Paul was so relieved. Lois and Clark were warmed by the love all around them.

But Helena's time was running out.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Florida:_

While Erica was being prepped to give Helena a new lease on life, Bill called the family in Tampa to talk to Erica's Father and their daughter to update them.

"When are you coming home?" Lena wanted to know.

"We'll be home in a few days, sweetie. Take care of Grandpa and Tony for me. Put him back on phone honey," Bill said.

"Bill, tell me what's going on please," Henri was very worried. He walked into the dining room but the kids were on the living room floor playing with Tony's toys, and he could see them clearly.

"Helena is dying, Henri. Erica was just informed that a transfusion can help her, but Helena will lose her powers."

Henri was quite surprised. "And Erica actually agreed to do the transfusion?"

"Yes, she did. Her first reaction was to say no, but she changed her mind. My wife is amazing" Bill said with awe in this voice.

"Well, I'm not surprised. It is a lot to take in, but deep down she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't at least try to help her."

"I know you're right, but …" Bill hesitated.

"But what?"

"Well, just before she was wheeled upstairs, she told me she had a dream about Helena and about us."

"Oh, that hasn't happened in a long time. What did she dream?"

"It was of the future. Both Tony and Lena were older, but she and Helena were just the same as they are now. You and I were on the beach with the kids."

"Erica's dreams never cease to amaze me," Henri commented and shook his head.

"There's more. You see, Helena also had a dream about us, but just our faces nothing more," Bill said.

"How strange; it appears they are connected more than we ever thought possible."

"That they are," Bill said. "Ok, well, I will call back probably in the morning. It's getting late."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Henri said.

"Good night, Henri."

"Good night, Bill."

Henri walked back into the living room and Lena and Tony were laughing and giggling at some kids TV show. They were the brightest and the most beautiful grandchildren in the world. His eyes watered thinking about Helena.

_Then he said a silent prayer for Erica and his granddaughter.  
_

~o~o~

_Back at STAR Labs, the next morning:_

It was now almost dawn. Bill and Paul were in Helena and Erica's room. They were in the same room together. The ladies were both asleep.

The transfusion had gone well. Both ladies were strong and healthy, but Helena had not been informed of the loss of her powers. Paul would be the one to tell her.

"How do you think she'll take the news?" Bill whispered. They both stood up and stretched to get the stiffness out.

"I truly have no idea," Paul replied. They walked over to the window.

"How would you feel if it happened to you … the loss of superhuman powers?"

"I've actually thought about that." Paul paused for a moment. "I don't think I'd care. I mean, I hoped it wouldn't make a difference to … a friend of mine but …"

Bill interrupted him. "She's not much of a friend, if she couldn't get pass it."

"She's not like that. She likes me for who I am on the inside." Paul hoped that was true. He still had doubts about Diana even after all this time.

Unfortunately, Diana was just about to enter the room when she heard their conversation. It hurt her deeply, actually she was crushed. She closed the door, turned and walked back down the hall.

Minutes later, Lois and Clark arrived hoping to see Erica and Helena. "Are they awake?" Lois asked when she saw Diana.

Diana was so upset that she couldn't reply. "I'll be back in a little while."

Lois and Clark frowned. "Alright, we'll see you later," Clark said as they watched her leave.

"Something must have happened." They headed down the hall, entered the room, and the ladies were just waking up.

Bill was fluffing Erica's pillows and Paul was doing the same for Helena.

"Well, you are awake; good morning ladies … and gentleman," Clark said.

"Good morning," Erica said.

Good morning, Helena said.

They smiled at each other.

"We're so glad you're going to be alright. You gave us quite a shock young lady," Lois said.

"I'm sorry," Helena ducked her head.

Everyone smiled. "We're just glad you're going to be alright."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." She paused for a minute. "I never apologized for scaring you the other day. I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. All is forgiven," Lois said.

"I'm so glad; thank you." Helena smiled at her.

Bill glanced at Paul with a look. Paul stood next to Helena's bedside, and then he took her hand.

Helena knew what this was about. "I know, Uncle Paul. I knew the moment I woke up. My powers are gone." Her eyes watered.

He leaned over and gave her a hug. "I'm alright."

He pulled away after a minute. "Are you sure?" Paul was worried about her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She looked to Clark. "I will miss the flying. It was really cool."

They all laughed. "Yes it is," Clark agreed.

There was a knock at the door. It was the nurse. "I need to examine the ladies; will everyone leave, only for a few minutes? Thank you."

After everyone had left the room, Paul went down the hall searching for Diana. "I wonder where she is."

"Are you looking for Diana?" Clark asked.

"Yes, have you seen her?" Paul asked.

"We saw her when we first arrived and she was coming from the direction of Erica and Helena's room. She looked really upset. She said she had to leave, but I don't know where she went," Clark replied.

Bill and Paul glanced at each other. "Oh, no, I have to find her." He rushed out at super speed.

"Wow, I wonder what that's about." Bill frowned. "Oh dear."

"You know, don't you?" Lois asked.

Bill scratched the back of his neck. "Diana may have overheard Paul and I discussing the possibility of Paul losing his powers and the effect it would have on … a lady friend of his."

"And how did he reply to that?" Clark asked.

"He was worried that she may not … want him anymore."

Lois and Clark were hurt by that. Paul should be ashamed of himself.

"I can't believe him. Diana truly cares about him and his family. She was so upset by Helena's illness. You should have seen her," Lois said.

"Paul has a lot of explaining to do. She may not forgive him," Clark said.

"I sincerely hope she does. Paul adores her. He actually does."

"Well, he has a strange way of showing it," Lois said, still upset.

"He's a man; that explains it," Bill said hoping to lighten the mood.

Clark grinned, but Lois was not having it. He cleared his throat, and quickly wiped the grin off his face.

~o~o~

_The Watchtower space station:_

Paul found her in their quarters, but what he saw there made his heart drop to his knees. She was packing.

"Diana, I'm so sorry." He dared to touch her arm.

"I'm done, Paul. I'm going home for a while to think things through."

"I didn't mean it. Of course, you would want me without my powers. I just …"

She turned to him. "I know you can't simply believe that I want to be with you and that's Ok. It's not the first time I've been rejected for who and what I am. I'll get over it." She turned from him and continued to pack her bag. Her eyes stung. She walked over to the closet and pulled out more of her clothes.

"Is there nothing I can say?" He paused and then he said it, "I love you, Diana. It's been there from the beginning but I was afraid, so afraid of my feelings. They scare me sometimes."

She stood at the closet but refused to look at him. "I was afraid too." She slowly turned to him. "I admit I was curious about you. I think you hear that a lot."

He grinned. "That's true."

"I guess we were both curious, but at some point, we have to look beneath the surface and see the real person inside." She touched her chest over her heart. "I do love you, Paul, but …"

"You have to go. I understand."

"I'm sorry." She was finished packing, then closed it and pulled it from the bed. She stood there in her street clothes ready to go. "Tell the others …" She hesitated.

"Don't worry; I guess we all could use a vacation now and then." He tried to smile.

She walked over to him. "Take care of yourself."

His heart constricted. "Good bye, Diana."

She kissed his cheek a bit too long, he thought. "Bye Paul."

Then she was gone.

His eyes watered, then he took a shuddering breath, walked over to the window, and looked out at the beautiful, blue green planet Earth. It was his entire fault. His doubts and fears about being accepted for who and what he was, and then he went and did the exact same thing to her. He knew it was wrong but she was just so perfect, but the point is no one was perfect. She was just as vulnerable and unsure of herself as he was. _Why couldn't I have seen that before?_

"Diana, Diana!" He called and ran after her. She was about to enter the teleportation chamber, but before it closed with her in it, he pulled her back into the station. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

She dropped her bag, put her arms around him and kissed him back. She knew this was goodbye and she couldn't help herself. One more kiss couldn't hurt, could it? She melted into him, clinging to him as if she would never let him go, but she did. She pushed him away. "We shouldn't have done that. It doesn't change anything."

He smiled at her. "I think it does."

She loved his smiles. "Oh you do, do you?" She also loved teasing him.

"Yeah I do." He stroked her shoulder. "Diana, I was thinking about what you said and it's true. I always look at you and think I'm not good enough, but we want the same things, to love someone and be loved in return. All God's creatures crave that and we are no different."

She stroked his arm. "That's true. Most of us won't realize that happiness."

"But we did; didn't we?" Paul asked and hoped she would say yes.

Her eyes watered. "Yes, we did."

He pulled her close. "Please stay so we talk some more. Please?"

"Paul, I don't know." She shook her head.

Paul felt encouraged then he picked up her bag, held out his hand and waited.

Diana knew that she wouldn't have been so upset by his rejection, if she didn't care, but she did so very much. She looked at his hand then back at this face, her decision was made.

She took his hand.

~o~o~

_Back at STAR Labs:_

A little later that morning, the ladies had finished breakfast and were enjoying a television talk show when Henri and Lena, pushing a baby carrier with Tony inside, walked in. Smiling from ear to ear, Bill walked in behind them. He wanted it to be a surprise and it was definitely a surprise.

Erica was so thrilled that she gasped and held out her arms. Tony was handed to her. Lena kissed and hugged her Mother and Henri gave her a hug.

Helena looked on with wistful eyes hoping for a hello. "Hi," she tentatively said.

"Go on," Erica said to her little girl.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lena asked as she came closer.

"Yes, I'm much better now," Helena replied.

Lena stared at her eyes. "Are your eyes Ok?" Lena asked referring to her red laser eyes.

"Yes, their fine now; no more red eyes." Helena knew she wouldn't know what she meant but she would in time.

"I'm so glad you're better now. I saw you on TV. You were amazing."

"Why thank you."

Bill and Henri came over to her. He was reluctant to talk but he had to say something, so he apologized. "Helena, I'm sorry about everything. Can we start again?"

She smiled. "I would like that Bill." He held out her hand. "I'm Helena Luthor. It's nice to meet you."

Bill also smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." They shook hands.

"Oh, this is your grandfather, Henri del Portenza." Bill introduced them.

"del Portenza? Is that Italian?" Helena asked intrigued by the name.

"Yes, it is. You can call me … Ummm …"

"Grandpa; will that work?" Helena asked.

He shook his head at her. "Sounds perfect to me," he replied and smiled.

Helena then glanced at young Tony. He was whimpering and generally upset about something. Helena slipped on her robe and climbed out of bed.

Bill, Henri, and Lena stepped back and wondered what would happen next. Erica wasn't sure what to do.

"May I hold him? Please?" Helena wanted this more than anything. Would her Mother finally trust her?

"Do you know how to hold a baby?" Erica asked.

"Yes, I think so." She bent her elbow and rocked her arms back and forth. "The baby rests in the crook of my arm, right?"

Erica smiled. "Yes he does." She handed her the baby.

Tony quickly quieted. Helena's eyes watered. "He's so cute. Hi, Tony. I'm Auntie Helena."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"He likes you," Lena spoke for everyone.

"I like him too." She smiled at him and Tony actually returned her smile.

Everyone smiled believing everything would Ok now.

~o~o~

_Later that morning:_

After visiting with the Anderson family, Lois and Clark headed to the office to check in. It was now two days before Christmas and there was still no tree. Martha was concerned, so she picked up the phone and called Kara, Lucy and Ron and a few of their friends at the Planet.

An hour later, Kara, Jimmy, Perry, and Jenny showed up with a tree, decorations and even a few presents to put under the tree. The decorations looked beautiful with colors of red, gold, and green ornaments, along with lights and tinsel. Jimmy added a few extra touches he thought they would like. He was sure they would love them.

They stepped back and admired their handiwork. A little while later, Lois and Clark got a call from Martha and asked them to come home for a while. CJ misses his parents.

They immediately rushed home to an apartment filled with a beautiful Christmas tree, family, friends and their beautiful son reaching out for them.

"Oh, my goodness, look at that!" Lois exclaimed then her eyes watered. "It's beautiful."

Martha handed CJ over to his Mother. "Wow, thank you all so much. We needed this." Clark was becoming emotional.

"I thought so," Martha murmured as she stared at her son's watery eyes.

"I'm go happy to be here. Thank for inviting me," Kara said.

"Of course you would be here," Clark said and gave her a hug.

Then they walked over to their Planet friends and gave them all hugs. Perry felt uncomfortable but he hugged them back.

Jimmy and Jenny had good news. They were back together now ready to give it another go.

"I knew you two would wake up soon enough. Congratulations," Clark said and shook Jimmy's hand.

"Clark, look!" Lois reached out and the tree was filled with tiny ornaments with photographs of CJ as an infant. "Jimmy, thank you so much," she said eyes filled with tears. "Oh, my," Lois could not believe it. Martha must have given it to him. Lois and Martha exchanged glances.

The crystal star that Clark had given to her their first night together on top of the Daily Planet was hanging at the top of the tree.

"It was nothing." Jimmy looked down at his shoes.

Jenny hugged him close around the waist. "You did a great job."

Clark also looked at the cute baby ornaments. Seeing the crystal again did things to him. "Thank you all so much. We'll cherish this moment … forever."

"Everyone, let's have a toast, shall we?" Martha came back from kitchen with a tray filled with glasses of champagne for a Christmas toast.

Once everyone had a glass, Clark began the toast. "Lois and I wanted to thank you for reminding us about what's really important." He paused to gain some composure. "May every Christmas be full of friends and family like this one, and that they be ours for many, many years to come."

"Hear, hear!"

"Oh, dear!" That was Lucy. "I'm Ok, it's probably Braxton Hicks contractions again."

"Sit down honey," Ron said and helped her to sit on the sofa.

"Should you go to the hospital, honey?" Lois asked.

"We'll wait for awhile and see what happens," Ron replied. "The hospital isn't far."

Everyone relaxed for a bit, took a sip of champagne and walked back over to the tree. CJ was was actually giggling and smiling as too sensed this family was back home and everything would be alright now.

~o~o~

_Later that night:_

CJ was awake. Lois came into the nursery. Martha was just waking up. "I'll get him, Mom. Go back to sleep. And no, we haven't heard from Lucy or Ron." She picked up her son and went into the kitchen, warmed a bottle and proceeded to feed her son. 

Clark came out of the bedroom, letting out a huge yawn and sat down next to her. His head on her shoulder he yawned again.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"Indulge me for a minute. I don't usually get to see this. It's wonderful." He leaned over and kissed her temple, then her mouth and then he went lower.

Lois closed her eyes. "I thought you were sleepy."

He yawned again. "I'm never too tired for this." He moved her hair aside and kissed her throat. "You smell so good."

"Clark?"

"Uh, huh?" He whispered between kisses.

"What did you think when you saw the ornament at the top of the tree?" Lois asked, curious about his answer.

"Giving you that crystal was one of the happiest moments of my life."

She smiled. "Mine too. We're very lucky, you and I," she whispered thinking about their past.

"It wasn't luck, Lois." He smoothed and stroked her hair. "It was fate, destiny, true love, and all the other things we were brought up to accept. We were that all rolled up into one."

That gave her pause. "You truly think we were fated to be together?"

"You sound surprised," he replied with a slight grin. He knew Lois didn't believe all of that stuff about luck and the world manipulating people into doing what was fated for them.

"I am a little. I mean when we met, I admit it was unexpected and somewhat surprising. I never imagined I would meet someone like you. I mean, you're from another planet and …" She stopped speaking. She had walked into a trap.

He smiled. "And what …?"

"You really had me going there and you know what I mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a straight face.

"Uh, huh; here you can burp your son." She placed a burping towel on his shoulder then handed him the baby.

"Lois, don't be mad." He said and stroked his son's back. He obediently burped him then CJ proceeded to throw up. "Good one, CJ." He cleaned him up, rocked him for a while, then he went back to sleep. He kissed his little forehead and placed him back inside his crib.

Back in the bedroom, Lois was in bed watching television. "Lois, it's three in the morning. What are you watching?"

"It's a love story about fate, love, and happiness; what a crock." She turned it off and slid further under the covers, turned her head away from her husband and tried to go back to sleep.

Clark inwardly sighed. He had a tough job convincing her that they were meant to be, to fall in love, and even having CJ was their destiny. He believed that with his whole heart. He touched her shoulder.

"I know what you're going to say," she whispered. "Go on."

"Lois, look at me."

Sighing, she turned over and lay there staring at him.

"When I think about my past and even your past, it was like we were traveling this long winding road of difficulties and hardships, but we made it through. You finding me and me saving you had to happen. If we hadn't met, I don't like to think about our lives without each other and even without CJ. It's a scary thought."

"But Clark …"

"Let me finish." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment and thought about the moment they had met, even before they had said a word to each other. It was fated to be. "Me loving you and you loving me, it's a miracle. Miracles don't happen every day. We are truly blessed to have found each other. It may not have been fate, but all during those years not being together, we didn't lose our faith in love, in commitment, in trust; we have all of that. Don't we?" He smiled at her glowing eyes and her smile.

She threw her arms around his neck holding him close. "We do; we really do."

And then he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _(You Did)_ _The Impossible_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: This may feel like a final chapter, but we are winding down. I may have a few more chapters with a conclusion as the last chapter. I think five years in the future should do it. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Reviews and kudos are love!


	7. Find Our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, we see Erica's family, Bruce and Selina, Paul and Diana and ultimately, Lois and Clark. I have a lot of ground to cover before the conclusion next week. So please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 7: Find Our Way Home_

_Later that same night, in the Arctic:_

After what had happened with Doomsday, Clark felt it was imperative that he speak with his Father about the possibility of Kryptonians he may not know about, good or bad that could have made their way to planet Earth.

First, he told his Father what had happened during the Doomsday battle and how it had transformed into a human being, immersed himself into the populace without any detection at all until it was too late.

Jor-El paced in front of his son lost in thought, and of course, he felt terrible about all of it. He thought that the Doomsday device had been destroyed long ago, but that was no reason.

Maybe Kal could have found it somehow, but Doomsday could have been anywhere or anyone. There was just was no way they could have found him before it had transformed.

"I'm sorry, my Son." Jor-El had nothing else to say.

Clark was still very upset. "Innocent people have been harmed and killed by Kryptonians. It just keeps happening over and over again, and I'm sick of it, Father." He didn't blame his Father, but he was so angry right now, he didn't know what to do with it to make it stop.

Jor-El sighed then he said. "I understand." He turned from him. "Follow me, my Son."

Clark frowned then he followed him. "Where are we going, Father?"

"I have to show you something," Jor-El replied. "You remember the Genesis Chamber. It was the source of all life on Krypton. There wasn't anything natural about our people for centuries, so your Mother I proceeded with an organic birth … meaning you." He paused for a bit as they continued to the chamber. "I should have brought you here to see this that first day you came to me."

Clark was intrigued. After walking for a bit, they stood before a giant door then it opened wide, and there inside were several machines and devices that had apparently controlled the Genesis Chamber, but of course that was now gone. "What is this place?"

Jor-El walked further inside and stood before Krypton's birth core. "The Genesis Chamber, which had been defended by its own robotic horde, which is what you see here. Since the chamber is now gone, the robotic squad has been stilled but there may be a way to remove the remaining fetal codes that were contained inside the chamber in order to save human lives."

Clark was stunned. "What are you saying; that there could be healing embryonic codes that could help save humanity?"

"Yes, my Son. Of course, we need to be sure that whomever you bring here is trustworthy and have the capacity to understand how to remove the codes."

"I see, and I may know of someone who can help us." Clark was amazed. His conviction had been failing because of Doomsday and his people and the damage they caused, but this is wonderful news. "Father, this is incredible." He paused for a moment. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Kal. I know all of this has been difficult for you, but there is always hope."

Clark was emotional. "I realize that now. Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, Kal." Jor-El remembered something. "Have you seen Kara?"

He smiled. "Yes I have and she's part of our family now. She met my Mom, Lois, our son, CJ, and Lois's family too."

"I'm pleased to hear it." He paused for a moment. "Kal, I wish to meet him, as well."

"You will when he gets a bit older, I think. He's far too young now, Clark said.

"How old is he?" Jor-El wanted to know. His sense of time was a bit skewered.

"CJ is almost two months old," Clark replied with pride in his voice.

Jor-El was particularly moved. "I can't wait to meet him."

Clark was thinking that if Lois would go along with it, maybe CJ could come sooner than later. "I know you do." After a moment he said, "Well, I have to leave. It's Christmas in two days I haven't shopped for gifts yet."

They left the Genesis area and returned to the central chamber. They walked side by side.

"Christmas; oh yes, I know what that means, the birth of Christ." He said and thought about his home planet. "We had religion on Krypton, Kal."

"Yes, I know Father. Rao, the personification of Krypton's sun, worshipped as a god of light and life."

"That is true my Son.' He watched him closely. "Be happy, Kal. That is what I want most for you."

"I am happy, Father. Sometimes, I think about my early life and being a child and my powers were unknown to me, my Mom and Dad were everything to me, but then I found Lois and everything shifted."

"As it should be; it was the same for me and your Mother, Lara," Jor-El sadly stated.

He watched him closely. "You must miss her."

"Everyday." Jor-El blinked several times.

 _Was that a tear?_ Clark thought. He must have imagined it. He tried to smile. "One day you'll have to tell me how you met."

"I'd like that very much Kal."

"Well, I have to go home now. I will see you soon. Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Kal."

He removed the key and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Earlier that same evening, the Watchtower space station:_

Paul was lying on his side wide awake while Diana was sleeping peacefully beside him. He, of course, couldn't stop thinking about their earlier conversation and his attempt to convince her to stay, not to leave him, and to take him back. She had forgiven him. He stroked her hair and thought about her decision to give him another chance.

A few hours earlier, after she had taken his hand, with her bag in one hand and her hand in the other, he led her back to their private quarters. He set the bag down in the corner, came back to her and took both her hands in his.

"Sit down for a minute. I have something for you." He guided her to the bed and she sat down. Diana was intrigued.

Earlier tonight, she had been determined to leave him, to go home to take some time to think about their relationship, but he had been especially powerful in his speech. He loved her and she loved him too. She wanted this to work more than anything. It actually was their first real bump in the road, as they say, and giving up was not in her vocabulary and so there she sat waiting for his surprise.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked and couldn't help but feel a little excited. He walked over to the wall dresser, pulled out a small box wrapped in a lovely shade of blue with gold ribbon, and walked over to her.

Diana gasped to herself. _He's not going to propose is he_? The box was larger than a ring box so she dismissed that idea. She knew she wasn't ready for marriage or was she? She shook her head to remove those thoughts but she couldn't seem to stop them. She then realized that marriage had never entered her head until she had met Paul.

"Open it," he whispered softly, when she sat there staring at the box. "I know it's a bit early for Christmas but I think I should give this to you now."

"I haven't bought you a present yet," she said then quickly opened the box and inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, shaped in an ancient crest of her family. It wasn't a ring, but something even more valuable. Deep inside, she was bit disappointed that it hadn't been a ring, but then she looked him in the eye and they were twinkling back at her.

"Do you like it?" He was worried, but then she smiled at him.

"You know I do but, how did you know about this?" She asked, wanting to know.

"Well, I spoke to all the League members and they didn't know anything, so I did a bit of research online."

She frowned. "But most of what's online is garbage, not true at all."

"I know, but I had no choice, but then I found this historical site with a bit of a back story about your island and I thought this would be appropriate."

"It's very appropriate," she whispered. "Put it on?" She asked.

He removed it from the box, moved her hair aside, kissed her softly behind her ear, and then fastened it around her throat. Diana walked over to the mirror and stroked it reverently. He came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "I gather you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Paul." She was getting a bit emotional. She turned to him as she stroked the necklace. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh, what is it?" He stroked her shoulder.

"Just for a minute, I thought you were going to … propose." She couldn't look at him.

He raised her chin. "Were you disappointed?"

"A little," she admitted and smiled at the look on his face.

"Oh, Diana," he whispered and pulled her tightly to him. "Thank you for taking me back. I won't disappoint you again. I promise."

She pulled away then her eyes roamed over his face. "I believe you."

Thrilled to hear that, he then picked her up, surprising her, and took her to bed. He set her down and lay beside her for a moment. The beautiful gem inside the necklace was exactly the same color of her eyes, a brilliant and stunning blue. His heart was fair to bursting. He stroked her hair. "I love you, Diana."

Her eyes watered. "Oh, Paul, I love you too." Then they began to slowly undress each other, loving the looks and smiles they received, each enjoying this time more than they could say.

Smiling, he slowly leaned over her, their eyes closed and then they were kissing slowly tasting and enjoying each other's lips with only a bit of tongue and then her mouth opened thrilling him and spurring him on to deeper kisses.

Paul's heart was pounding hard inside his chest like a drum. He pulled away and stared at the beautiful woman beside him. They had a second chance and he wanted to cherish every moment and whatever happens they would be together, no matter what.

He needed her terribly then he leaned over just a little with a few kisses to her cheek, her ear and then his kisses wandered down her throat. She moaned and closed her eyes then leaned back to give him more access. Her arms pulled him closer, as his tongue and lips worked their magic. He moved ever lower then he kissed her breasts all around the nipple. He then stroked it over and over with his tongue then he finally took it into his mouth and pulled delicately.

Diana squirmed remembering how wonderful he was at foreplay. He was the amazing lover. She moaned loudly then, she arched her back loving the feel of his hands and lips on her breast. "Oh, Paul, don't stop," she managed to say, and he was only too happy to oblige. She was the most important person in his life and she had to know that. Then he went to her other breast and gave it equal attention.

She couldn't take it anymore as she pulled his head and kissed him thrusting her tongue down his throat. His fingers found her and she was moist he almost lost it. She opened her legs wider for him and shifted just a little and then he was inside of her, the feeling so amazing so wonderful, that he had to close his eyes to get a bit of control. "Oh, Diana, you've bewitched me. You feel so good. I can't seem to get enough of you and I don't want to," he managed to say as he began to move in and out of her luscious body slowly at first then with more vigor as she picked up his rhythm.

Diana understood what he meant, because she felt the same way. All she had to do was look into his eyes and she was his. Closing her eyes, she pulled him close as they began to move together then giving and receiving pleasure, then Diana screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go.

After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

"Diana?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Marry me?" He pulled away and waited.

Diana's shocked eyes gave him pause, but then she smiled at him.

~o~o~

_The next morning in Tampa, Florida:_

One day before Christmas and the Anderson family hadn't done anything for the holiday season. After putting their bags upstairs and getting Tony settled, everyone headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Erica stood back and watched both her daughters closely. "I know you're both hungry." She smiled at them chatting away about the flight home, the house, school, anything they could think to share with each other.

Henri was also in the kitchen watching his beautiful family, while he made a list of groceries for Christmas Eve dinner that night. Bill was searching for a sandwich or something to tide him over before dinner. Paul promised to come down for the holiday if everything worked out and no emergencies arose.

Erica continued to watch them closely. It appears that they were going to be inseparable. Lena hung on every word Helena said and she did exactly the same thing. Erica shook her head at them, but the idea of seeing them both like this, healthy and happy, sent such joy inside her chest that she had to take several deep breaths and concentrate on other things.

Bill closed the fridge and walked over to her. He could see what was happening then he hugged her shoulder. "I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," Erica said to her husband and gave him a smile.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked her sister.

"I'm hungry for giggles," Helena said surprised her sister with a tickle to her stomach. Lena ran the other way, but Helena caught her easily, lifted her up and twirled her around. Lena was screaming with pleasure, but it was obvious she was enjoying herself.

"Wow, that didn't take long," Bill commented.

"I know, it's as if …" She hesitated.

"As if they were exactly the same," he finished for her.

She shook her head dismissing that idea. "Oh, no, they are different," Erica said.

"How so?" Bill asked curious.

Erica tried to come up with a comeback but failed miserably, but then she remembered.

"Well, did you think of something?"

"Lena doesn't have my gift, or a curse, or whatever it is," Erica finally replied.

Bill nodded. "Oh, do you mean your dreams of the future?"

"Yes, dreams like that could be a problem for her. I mean, what if she had a dream about meeting someone special and …" She turned to him. "I didn't mean …"

"No, no, it's Ok, honey. If you hadn't had those dreams about me, I don't think I would be standing here beside you, loving you and our beautiful children. I truly believe that."

"But that's not the way it happened. You came to me remember?" She shrugged. "And besides my dreams weren't that important." Erica didn't truly believe that, but he didn't need to hear it.

She was amazing, saying things like that, but he knew the truth. "Come here," he whispered and then he pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

Helena was intrigued by their closeness. She set Lena down and watched them for a moment.

Lena shook her head. "That happens a lot. Get used to it."

Helena cocked her head to the side. "I like it."

Lena had seen enough. "Ok, let's go. I'll show you my room." She had to pull her hand stronger this time. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm coming." Helena followed her sister. Inwardly smiling, she couldn't help but think about the future and what lay ahead for her.

Later that day before dinnertime, she went for a run on the beach. It reminded her of her Father, being this close to the water, but then she decided to run faster and faster, but then without realizing it, she had run miles down the beach. The passerby only saw a blue blur streak across the beach.

Helena managed to stop but then she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Sitting there on the beach, she then realized that she could run really, really fast. She looked up at the sky, but the wish to fly wasn't there, neither was her x-ray or heat vision. She looked around and decided to try her strength and lift something extremely heavy. She walked over to a car and no one was around, picked it up with one hand then set it down.

She couldn't think it, but it was so. A quiet laugh began then she was laughing and crying all at the same time.

~o~o~

_Wayne Manor, mid-morning that same day:_

Bruce Wayne considered himself a very lucky man. Selina had agreed to marry him over a year ago, and in a few short months they would meet their first child, a daughter.

The manor was beautifully decorated as usual, with a huge tree decorated with Selina's instructions. It was a beautiful tree, but he could find no joy in the holiday season.

After calling his wife and asking her to meet him at home. He exited the taxi, and walked up to the front door. Alfred opened it before he could use his key.

"Sir, I wasn't expecting to see you until later. Has something happened? Is Ms. Selina Ok?"

"Everything is fine Alfred." He took off his coat and handed it to him. "Is Selina home yet?"

"No, I haven't seen her." Now Alfred looked confused. It was the middle of the day.

"I'll be in my study. I'll wait for her there." He walked in that direction.

"Of course, Sir," Alfred said. Frowning and still concerned, he hung up the Master's coat, but no sooner had he done that then Selina walked in.

"Ms. Selina? Are you alright Madam?" Alfred asked and took her coat.

"I'm fine, Alfred. Is Bruce here?" Selina asked.

"Yes, Madam; he's in the study waiting for you," he replied.

"Thank you, I'll see you later," she said and went to see her husband.

"Bruce, honey, what's wrong?" Selina looked concerned. The Doomsday fight was uppermost on her mind. She had watched the fight along with millions of other concerned citizens, but everything was alright now. The beast was destroyed and now everything was back to normal. At least that was she had hoped.

When he didn't reply, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He was standing by the window apparently deep in thought. "Bruce?"

Sighing, he pulled her arms tightly to him. "Hi, honey, thank you for coming. I just … I just needed to see you."

Selina closed her eyes and held him tighter for a moment, then came and stood before him. "Tell me."

He looked her over and had to smile. He touched her stomach. Her hand covered his for a minute. "Were you thinking about the baby?" She asked.

"Yeah, for a while, but … something happened earlier today and I can't seem to forget it. I certainly can't imagine what he's thinking."

"Who are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath then continued, "Clark, he …" He shook his head hoping to remove those horrible images.

"Let's sit down for a minute." She led him over to the sofa, they sat down and he pulled her within the circle of his arms.

He sighed then began again. "Helena … she…"

"That's a lovely name; I've always liked it," Selina said.

"I like it too." He took another deep breath. "You see, she was dying and Clark was looking for a way to help her. We met at Luthor's old lab at LexCorp and we managed to avoid the security codes and went inside, but …"

"But what; what happened?"

He closed his eyes. "It was horrible. After entering the lab, the codes were bypassed and then these simulated images of Clark began to play. He was dead sliced open and dissected like he was an animal. It was awful."

Tears sprang into his eyes. "Oh how horrible for him … and for you. He's your best friend and …" He interrupted her.

"He'd seen them before over a year ago, but there they were again. I felt so bad for him."

He sounded guilty. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know about any of it."

Bruce did feel guilty. "I should have destroyed that place long before, but …"

"Bruce, you can't predict the future, no one can. I'm sure you would have destroyed it in time. Please don't beat yourself up about it." He held him close. "One day he'll put it behind him, just as he did before … and honey, you will too."

Bruce wondered if something like that could actually be put behind you, but knowing Clark, it made him a stronger person. He fully believed that. "I hope so, honey." He touched her stomach again. "We are so blessed. Thank you for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me, but I'll take it." She smiled leaned up and she kissed him sweetly.

He kissed her back for a minute, and then he pulled her close again.

They truly did have a lot to be thankful for.

~o~o~

_Later that same night at the condo:_

Clark returned home with a new hope for the future, for humanity and his life there on Earth. His Father was right … 'there's always hope.'

It was late, everyone was asleep. He slipped into the bedroom from the balcony as not to arouse his Mom and CJ. He did peep inside and they were sound asleep. It put the gifts way back inside their walk-in closet. It was after midnight. His son was now sleeping through the night which was a miracle when three months was the norm, but CJ was ahead of the game. Clark was so proud of his son.

He entered the bedroom and Lois was asleep, which surprised him. He twirled for a moment and then slipped on his sleeping trousers. Lois tended to wake up even before he arrived home as if she could feel that he was on his way, but this time she didn't wake up, as least that was what he thought.

She sighed and stretched. "So how's Jor-El?"

He smiled then climbed into bed. She wasn't wearing much clothing. Was that a teddy? He smiled wider and pulled her close. He didn't reply then he was kissing her senseless.

Lois couldn't breathe for a second then she relaxed and enjoyed it. After a few minutes of sweet kisses and tender caresses, she pushed him away a little. "Someone's in a mood."

"I'm always in the mood," he said then dived in aiming for her warm throat.

"That's true, but I want to hear what happened with your Father. I know you were worried about Doomsday and if more of them could be on Earth."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Yes, I was but he said he was the only one."

Lois was so relieved. "So something must have happened. I don't know, you look really, really excited, not that I'm complaining."

He smiled and pulled her close to his side. "He apologized about Doomsday, but then he showed me something amazing. The Genesis Chamber and its embryonic codes, well, they could be salvageable, and if so, they could help humanity."

Truly shocked, she leaned up on her elbow. "Really …? That would be wonderful, if it could be done."

"I hope so, but it is wonderful news. I think Jor-El felt guilty for Doomsday, even though none of it was his fault. Doomsday was Zod's idea."

"Really, I didn't know that." She watched him for a moment. "I know you don't have any more regrets about killing Zod, but I shudder to think of our world with him still around and you were gone or …" She couldn't finish.

He held her tighter. "But that's not what happened. He had to be destroyed, the same as Doomsday."

She pulled him closer and sighed against his chest. "You're right. I'm so glad you're here with us. The world needs you, but as for me … I want you more than anything else in this world." She leaned up, turned his head and she kissed him deeply. Her teddy slipped off pretty quickly. He smiled at her bedroom attire. It was definitely intriguing, but he was also enthralled by her gorgeous body. It never failed to arouse him.

He pulled away after a minute. "I need you too so much."

And then the world shrank to just the two of them in their own private world, loving each other, kissing each other, and then he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, Clark," she whispered. His mouth returned to hers again and again. Her lips parted under the force of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding an answer.

Lois melted against him wanting him with a passion that stunned her again. He kissed her over and over, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. His lips moved down her neck where he sucked gently at her skin, and she tilted her head thrilled with his foreplay. His fingers moved over her center, as Lois gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Clark, please!"

He answered her pleas then entered her slowly while she became accustomed to his size. Clark wanted their time together to continue, but being inside of her again sent him to places that made his head spin and his heart seemed on fire with his wish to have her, to make her his again. But all too soon, they reached that pinnacle holding each other close as they both sighed with bliss.

After a few moments, Clark covered them as they snuggled close. They lay together, their limbs entwined, as their breathing returned to normal. Clark stroked her hair and kissed her temple clutching her close.

Clark's faith was restored this night in so many ways. He felt truly blessed to have found Lois Lane.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Where Do We Go From Here?_ Alicia Keys.

A/N: Stay tuned for the conclusion coming in one week. *sniffs* I sincerely hope you enjoyed this part. I should mention Helena retaining her 'clone' powers. It made a crazy kind of sense to me. Paul and Helena are the same, so Zod's blood added to the abilities she already possessed. It appears that Erica's dream may come true. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews would be so awesome! I'm been saying that word way too much lately! AWESOME! :D


	8. Epilogue: Shine Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of the story. I truly do not want this to end, but there are a lot babies in these stories, so maybe a jump into the future with teenagers or young adults. We'll see if Laney has anything to say. So here we go guys. In this last chapter, it's now five years in the future and a few things have changed. Read on to find out. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Thanks everyone! :D

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/23295)  
Click the banner for more character pics!

_Chapter 8: Epilogue: Shine Bright_

_Five years later, Tampa, Florida, the Anderson residence:_

A lot has changed over the past five years. Not only had their children grown to be outgoing, loving, and friendly children, but also eager to learn. It was Christmas Eve and the Anderson family had their gathering for the holidays. The gathering includes:

Erica, Bill, Henri, Helena, Lena, Tony, now six years old, Paul along with his wife, Diana, with their adopted son, Little Henri, who was now almost four years of age, and ultimately, Bill's brother Alan, was also there.

Erica's home was pretty large, with five bedrooms, four upstairs and a finished basement. Paul and his family would be staying down there. Alan would be staying in Tony's room which had two twin beds.

Alan arrived a little earlier than the rest of the out-of-towners. He was very curious about finally meeting Erica's daughter and a clone, Helena. He'd seen her on television, and of course he was there when she was created, so naturally he was curious how she had survived.

Bill had filled him in about her survival of the clone war, her sacrifice of her life to save the city from Doomsday, and her ultimate brush with death, and later when Erica had saved her daughter with her blood. The entire story was fascinating to Alan.

Bill welcomed his brother with open arms. Of course, Alan had visited them during the past few years but Helena was never there. Apparently, she was now a member of the Justice League and extremely busy with that, and she also had a job in Metropolis. He wanted to check up on her, but he felt awkward about doing that, so Christmas was here and hopefully, she would be there too.

Alan slowly moved further into the house and looked for her; he didn't see her. He was actually nervous about seeing her again.

Bill knew what was happening. "She's here, don't worry," Bill said when he caught him searching for her.

"Where is she?" Alan asked.

"She's upstairs," Bill replied and shut the door, then he took his bag.

Alan raised his eyebrows. Bill got the hint. "I'll go get her. Wait here."

He was too excited to sit down then he walked into the living room. Pacing for a minute or two, he ended up at the bay window. His palms were sweaty. He wiped his brow.

"Hello, you must be Uncle Alan?"

It must be her. He was startled by her voice. _Uncle?_ he thought. He turned to her. She was stunning. He swallowed completely tongue-tied.

She grinned at him cocked her head to the side and wondered what he was thinking staring at her like that. "You are him, aren't you?"

"Yes, but no, I …" He was confused.

"Which is it, yes or no?" She grinned again.

He shook his head to clear it. "Yes, I'm Alan, and no, I'm not your Uncle."

She grinned again. "It's a term of endearment. It doesn't mean anything."

"I see." Alan didn't know what to say.

Helena was intrigued, and he was obviously nervous around her and wondered about it. Of course, she knew what attraction was, although she had never experienced it before. She remembered him from the warehouse, but he wasn't as intimidating as Bill back then. She rarely saw him, only when they had those big meetings with her Father. He was very handsome; she noted, so he tried to get him to relax.

"Would you like something to drink? Everyone is upstairs getting ready."

He let out breath. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Follow me."

He did just that. He watched her walk away. Her hair was long and blonde; her figure was gorgeous and those eyes, he didn't know what to enjoy more. Was he falling for her? He knew it and didn't know how to stop it. Did he want to? He didn't want to.

He was brought of his mental stupor by her voice. "Here you go." It was a glass of orange juice. "Careful, there's just a touch of vodka in there. You do drink now and then?"

"Sure, I do and thanks." He took a sip. It was a bit strong, but he needed it to steady his nerves.

The doorbell rang; then a commotion was heard in the living room. Diana, Paul and their son, Henri, had arrived. Helena and Alan went back into the living room. Everyone was downstairs now. Erica, Lena, Bill and Henri were there welcoming them and then lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged.

Diana loved their home. She'd been there on numerous occasions, and Christmas was definitely her favorite part of the year.

"Oh, Erica, everything is lovely as always," Diana commented as Bill helped them with their bags.

"Thank you, Diana," Erica said. "Come in, come in."

Henri and Tony were as close as cousins could be. Close in age, they headed upstairs to play video games on their devices they had gotten on their birthdays.

A few hours later, as everyone was in the living room talking about Metropolis and how everything was faring there, and of course their friends in the League, which of course, took up most of the conversation.

Soon though, it was time to eat. The kitchen and dining room was fair to bursting with people. The meal was all cooked, and everyone sat down at the huge dinner table to eat.

Alan sat next to Helena, which Bill planned with Alan's insistence. Tony and Little Henri had their own table, while the adults had theirs. Lena was now almost seventeen, so she sat with the adults.

Helena and Alan glanced at each other, smiling, still a bit nervous about their obvious attraction.

It was time for a prayer. Henri did the honors. "Everyone, please join hands."

Alan wouldn't miss this chance. He put his hand on the table, and she took it. They smiled then bowed their heads.

"We thank you, God, for the gifts of life and love. We thank you for the fellowship we share. We thank you for the food we are about to enjoy. May we and those who come in contact with us know the joy and peace that comes from you alone. Amen."

"Amen."

Helena and Alan glanced at each other yet again. Bill and Erica both smiled at each other. "I told you," Bill mouthed the words to his wife.

Erica smiled at everyone at the table. She felt truly happy and blessed to have her family and friends. She blinked rapidly. Smiling at her husband, thinking about her very special gift. Tomorrow would be the perfect time. She took his hand and squeezed it firmly inside her own.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Smallville, Kansas:_

Lois and Clark, along with their two children, Clark Jr. (CJ), now almost six, and Eleanor (Ellie), who just turned two, were headed to the family farm in Smallville, Kansas to enjoy a true Christmas holiday. It was two days before Christmas. The weather was unseasonably warm, and everyone would be there.

In attendance are: Ben Hubbard and Martha Kent-Hubbard, of course; Lucy, her husband Ron Troupe, and their son, Samuel, who was four years old; Bruce, his wife, Selina, and their daughter, Helena, who was now almost four years old; Kara was there, along with her close friend (Andrew Douglas) whom she had met at her work; and ultimately, Lois and Lucy's Father, Sam Lane with his new wife Sheila, married less than a year was also in attendance.

With such a huge gathering of family and friends, Ben suggested a catering service to help with the setup of tables and chairs, and of course, the cooking. Martha agreed. She wanted to spend time with her grandchildren, not cooking all day in the kitchen.

Ben wasn't surprised by her quick answer to that question. Martha adored her grandchildren. He sometimes wished that they could leave Smallville and move to Metropolis. He had suggested it last year, but Martha would not hear of it. The farm was all she knew. She would feel out of place in the big city, and besides what would she do with her time? It was not a good idea.

Ben just smiled at her and shook his head. Martha needed to keep busy and the farm gave her that. After they had married, he had sold his house and moved in there with her. He proceeded to fix the old homestead up with a fresh coat of paint and reinforcements of the front porch. The house looked like new. Martha was very pleased.

Clark and his family would be staying at the house, while everyone else would be in town. Martha heard a car horn and was overjoyed as she ran down the stairs and greeted her family.

Clark pulled up to the drive, and Martha could see them clearly. The kids were in the back seat. It was almost noontime when a car arrived.

"Clark!" He stopped the car and came over to her. Ben was right behind her. Clark hugged her tight. "I'm home, Mom."

Martha pulled away after a minute. "Are you still growing?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye, meaning she was just teasing.

"No, Mom, I stopped at eighteen!" He shook his head at her. "I'll get the luggage."

Lois came forward holding her children's hands. "Grandma!" CJ ran to his Grandmother.

Martha pulled him up and hugged him tight. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine Grandma!" CJ replied. "I'm hungry."

Martha chuckled. Little Ellie ran over to her too, with her tiny legs, and held up her arms. "Hugs."

Her little angel was growing up way too fast. Ellie favored her Mother, with eyes the color of ice blue crystals, and hair the color of flowing wheat fields. "Come here honey." She also picked her up and held her close. She kissed her cheek and set her down.

Martha held out her arms, and Lois was in them in a second. "Hi, Mom; we missed you." Lois was remembering their first Christmas in the condo. It had been wonderful, having her there. Their first Christmas was difficult for the family, but Martha was there guiding hope of encouragement and love.

"I missed you too honey."

"Hey, Ben!" Clark said as he greeted his new Father.

"Hey, Clark, welcome home. Let me help you with those."

"Thanks, Ben." Clark looked around. "So how are things? Sorry, I haven't been around these past few months, with everything that's been going on with the kids. CJ showed a little of his powers the other day."

"So soon?" Ben asked as he followed Clark upstairs.

"Yeah, it was strange. He was walking into the kitchen and bumped into a wall. He held his head as if in pain."

"Is he alright now?" Ben wanted to know.

"Yeah, he's fine. It was a quick flash of his x-ray vision. Lois and I are concerned, but it hasn't happened again."

"I can see why you would be concerned." They set the kids' luggage in the guest room, while he and Lois would be staying in his old room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the kids, were fed a snack of fruit, cookies, and juice, while Lois and Martha chatted for a bit.

"How's being a stay-at-home Mom treating you?" Martha asked.

"It's been fine for now, but with CJ on the verge of getting his powers, my hope to get back to work may not happen for a while."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Well, I do manage to write a few stories every few months and being a free-lancer has worked for me. I want to be with my children. I never thought I would even think of having kids, but now that they're here …" She hesitated to become emotional.

Martha took her hand. "I completely understand."

Lois squeezed her hand and smiled. "I knew you would."

After everyone was settled, a few hours later, everyone helped to get the house ready for guests who would be arriving tomorrow for Christmas Eve dinner and to exchange Christmas presents.

The house was beautifully decorated with a huge tree in the living room, Christmas stockings hung over the fireplace and of course poinsettias all over the house. It definitely smelled like Christmas.

Later that evening, while the kids were put down, Lois and Clark had a few minutes alone. He helped her with her coat as they strolled out to the pasture.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked when she stroked her arms.

"I'm good," she replied. She watched him for a minute. "I know you love it here."

"I do very much." He suddenly became emotional. "It is hard coming home. I miss Dad so much." He wiped at the corner of his eye.

She squeezed his arm. Lois tried to lighten the mood. They were standing out by the field of corn, but it was winter and the corn wasn't nearly as high as the first time she had seen them.

"I remember this place right over there." She pointed to the place where he had saved her life after rescuing her from the pod on Zod's ship.

"Oh, yeah," he replied remembering.

"Was that the moment, Clark?" She quietly asked.

"The moment?" He was confused at first. "Oh, you mean _that_ moment?" He was quiet for a minute.

"Well?" Lois was a little excited to be talking about this. They've never talked about it before.

"No, that wasn't the moment."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed.

He turned her to face him. "It was all of them, from that first moment until now. Every day I see your face, look into your eyes, watch you with our children, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. That's just the way it is, and I can't change it and I don't want to."

Lois' eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Smallville," she whispered pulling him close. "I love you too."

He smoothed and stroked her hair. "Someone's awake."

She pulled away. "Is it Ellie?"

"No, it's CJ, looking for us. Come on; let's go back inside before he gets into trouble."

They headed back and found him in the barn. CJ knew the story about his Father coming to Earth in a spaceship, but the ship was gone. He walked further inside the barn and saw the wall of extraterrestrial sightings that his Grandfather had gathered over the years.

"CJ, what are you doing in here? It's late," Clark said and then he saw what he was looking at. He hadn't looked at these clippings in years. He then wondered why he had never taken them down. He supposed his Mom kept them as mementos.

"Daddy, what does that one say?" He pointed to one with the headline: Aliens on Earth. It was an unsubstantiated story printed long before Clark arrived.

"It's nothing Son. It's late."

"Is it about you?" CJ was intuitive.

"No, Son, that one was printed a long time ago."

Lois took his hand. "Come on honey. We have a big day tomorrow."

Clark continued to stare at the clippings for a few minutes more. "Clark, are you coming?" Lois asked.

"Coming," he replied and followed them.

~o~o~

_Christmas Eve dinner, the next day:_

Around noon, the caterers arrived with the extra tables and chairs, the food, which included turkey with trimmings, vegetables, roasted potatoes, macaroni and cheese, rolls, pie, and ice cream.

Dinner would be at three o'clock. The rest of the family and friends would be arriving around two o'clock, and then dinner would be served.

Even though the house wasn't huge, Clark thought it best to move some of the furniture to the barn to make room for the tables and chairs. Once dinner was over, he would bring the furniture back to the house.

Lois thought that would work and she went about helping the caterers set everything up, especially the seating arrangements.

Martha, Ben, Lois, Clark, CJ and Ellie would be at one table; Lucy, Ron, little Samuel, Bruce, Selina, and their daughter, Helena, would be at another table, and lastly, Kara, Andrew, Sam and Sheila would be at another table. Once everyone was seated; dinner was served.

Martha felt odd with strangers serving food to her family and guests. Of course, Ben picked up on it. He took her hand. "Relax sweetie and enjoy it."

"You're right of course." This was truly a rare treat for her. She took a deep breath and relaxed. The dinner looked really good. The turkey had been sliced up; the vegetables were cooked to perfection, and the rest of the meal looked delicious.

Once everyone had their plates, and the caterers had left to return the next afternoon, Clark stood up. "Everyone, please, let's join hands and we'll have a prayer." Everyone bowed their heads.

"Father, we thank Thee for this day. Bless all we do and all we say. May we each enjoy thy blessings great as Jesus' Birth we celebrate. And may the love that we share here remain throughout the coming year. Amen!"

"Amen."

"Let's eat!" Clark said and sat back down. He squeezed Lois's hand and began their meal.

~o~o~

Later that evening, gifts were exchanged. The kids were deliriously happy with their gifts, and the ladies were pretty stunned at the similarities of their gifts.

The ladies went first. "What is this, a conspiracy?" Lois held up a diamond necklace. "They must be up to something." Lois narrowed her eyes at her husband.

Clark held up his hands. "I don't know what you mean, honey."

Lucy, Martha, Kara, Selina and Sheila all received either a necklace, a bracelet and/or diamond earrings.

All the men looked sheepish for a minute or two.

The ladies had to laugh at their not-so-innocent faces. "Not that we're complaining, mind you," Selina said smiling at the beautiful bracelet.

The rest of the evening was spent talking, watching the kids play with their toys, watching television, but it was getting late. The out-of-towners had planned to stay over, and a big family luncheon was planned for the following afternoon before everyone returned to Metropolis and/or Gotham. Martha would be handling the meal, nothing fancy, just a small lunch with homemade soup, sandwiches, fruit, and dessert, of course.

Clark and his family would be staying in Smallville for a few more days.

~o~o~

_Early morning before sunrise, Christmas morning:_

Clark and CJ were ready to go. Clark leaned down and kissed his wife awake. "Honey, we're leaving."

Lois sat up and pushed her hair out of eyes. "Clark, but … it's so early."

"I know honey, but I want CJ to see the sunrise. It's suitable for him."

CJ was standing by the door ready to go. "Come here sweetie and give Mommy a kiss goodbye."

"Bye, Mommy." CJ hugged his Mommy and kissed her cheek.

CJ was bundled up in winter clothing and his coat was zipped up tight, along with his hat and gloves.

"Clark, I don't know about this. Maybe …"

"Now, Lois, it's time."

She knew he was right. "Ok." She kissed CJ's cheek and gave him a tight hug. "Do as your Daddy says, Ok?" She straightened his coat, checked the zipper to make sure it was all the way up, and straightened his hat and gloves.

"Ok, Mommy."

"We won't be long, honey," Clark said and kissed her goodbye.

~o~o~

Minutes later, Clark and his five year-old son, Clark, Jr., headed to the scout ship to meet his Father, Jor-El for the first time.

Clark wrapped him up tightly in his cape and flew fast but too fast. "Are you warm enough Son?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm Ok." CJ was actually pretty scared being up this high. He couldn't see much, just clouds. The sun was coming up in the distance, and he thought he could feel it for just a moment. "It's pretty up here."

Clark smiled. "I knew you would like it. Hold on, we're almost there."

Minutes later, they approached the scout ship. Clark's x-ray vision found the ship. It was completely covered in snow. He had come there regularly over the past few years; the past few winters were rough on North America, Canada in particular. He managed to find the entrance to the ship and went inside.

He approached the access key podium and put the key inside. Holding his son's hand, he waited for his Father to come to him.

"Hello, Kal," Jor-El spoke to his Son. He was behind him.

Clark turned at his voice. "Hello, Father," Kal said.

Jor-El came closer. "And who are you?"

"I'm CJ," he replied.

"His name is Clark, Jr., but we call him CJ," Kal explained. "He's almost six years old, Father."

"Yes, Kal, I remember." He paused for a moment. "Six years? It's been six years?" He sounded dismayed.

"I wanted to bring him sooner, but Lois wouldn't allow it," Kal explained hoping he would understand. Clark picked him up to get a closer look at his Grandfather.

"I see." Jor-El wanted to touch CJ for just a moment, but he knew that was impossible. "He resembles you, Kal. I can see it in his eyes."

"That's true," Clark replied. "Father, I have news. Lois and I have another child, a girl child. Her name is Eleanor, but we call her 'Ellie,' after Lois's Mom. She's nearly two years old. I'll bring her here when she's older."

"A girl child? That's wonderful news, Kal." He paused for a moment. It was time. "I wanted to show you something, Kal. Come with me."

"What is it, Father?" Clark followed his Father as thoughts of Jor-El's amazing gift came into his head. Over the past five years, the fetal codes were extracted with Dr. Kline's help, as well as several over doctors at STAR Labs, all of whom were completely trustworthy and were held to secrecy. The codes were definitely useful; the physicians realized that their research into the treatment of childhood diseases would be changed forever. It would take years of research and clinical trials before the codes could be used on humans.

"I wanted to show you this. You asked before about your Mother, Lady Lara. Well, here she is."

Still holding his son in his arms, he stared at the beautiful metallic formation of his Mother. He could see her features clearly. "She's beautiful Father." His eyes watered. "Do you want to tell me how you met?"

"Well, our marriage was arranged, since we were about ten years of age. I knew of Lady Lara. I'd seen her on numerous occasions, and we were introduced early in our lives."

Clark was bit stunned. "An arranged marriage, really?"

"Yes, Kal, I explained to you about Krypton and how unnatural our lives had become, so an arranged marriage was not uncommon, and it was required of us."

"But you fell in love, right?" Clark hated to think that they didn't love each other.

"Oh, yes; Lara and I were very much in love." His voice became wistful. "I remember our first date, and yes we had dates, Kal." He smiled remembering that special time. "She was seventeen years old, very beautiful, strong-willed, smart, and she knew what she wanted. At first, she rebelled against our marriage. She wanted to make her own choice."

"Oh, I see, but you convinced her otherwise?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I did." He nodded. "But it wasn't comfortable at first. She was a bit stubborn, but we had so much in common. We were born scientists and we wanted to save our world."

"Much like Lois and I," Clark said, intrigued with his Father's story.

"Yes, that is true, Kal." He nodded again. He watched CJ. His head was on his Father's shoulder. He didn't appear sleepy, but a bit bored.

"I wish you could stay a little longer," Jor-El said to his Grandson. "Would you call me Grandfather, just this once?"

"Grandfather," CJ whispered.

Jor-El became so emotional that this time it wasn't Clark's imagination. His eyes were very blurry.

"Father ...?" Now Clark was getting emotional too.

"I'm alright, Son. I just never imagined … I would see this day. I'm very happy." He sniffed. A tear fell down his cheek.

"I just want …" Clark couldn't finish.

"I do too, Son," Jor-El whispered. "You should go home. Lois is waiting for you and Ellie too."

"CJ, say goodbye to your Grandfather."

"Goodbye, Grandfather."

"Goodbye, CJ." Jor-El smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Father." Clark had to say it. "I love you, Father."

Jor-El couldn't speak for a moment. "I love you too, Son." He barely got the words out.

CJ wanted to say it too. "I love you Grandfather."

"I love you too, CJ," Jor-El said. His cheeks were wet.

Clark took one last look at his Father, pulled the key, and then they were gone.

~o~o~

Later that night, after the family luncheon and their friends and family said their goodbyes, the kids were watching television, Martha and Ben were watching the kids, so Lois and Clark left the house headed out for a walk.

They held hands. The air was crisp and clear, a sure sign of a coming storm. "I hope we don't get snowed in," Lois commented.

"We won't," Clark said a bit distracted.

"Tell me," Lois said.

They hadn't had the chance to talk about his trip to see his Father. "It was incredible. He told me about my Mother and how they met. Their marriage was arranged."

Lois stopped walking. "An arranged marriage, really?"

"That was my reaction. He went on to explain about Krypton, how their entire culture had changed from years and years ago. There were no natural births, and even a true marriage was not allowed. It's sad really."

"Yes, very sad, but your parents were in love, were they not? I mean look what they created? You had to be born of love."

He chuckled. "Yes, to all of your questions. They did fall in love, and they were very happy when saving the world didn't take up all of their time."

"Much like us, huh?" Lois said and smiled at him. "I wouldn't change one minute of our time together."

"I feel the same way," Clark said then leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back for a minute of two. They started walking again.

Clark instinctively looked up at the moon and the stars. "It's a beautiful night."

"It sure is. I don't know; it seems as if the stars are brighter here in Smallville. It's certainly quieter. Your ears must be very happy."

He chuckled. "Yes they are and you're right. The stars are more beautiful." He wasn't looking at the stars.

Lois caught his look. "You are a charmer, Mr. Kent."

"I do try." He smiled.

"Never change, Ok?" She turned to him then her eyes watered. "I love you, Clark."

He pulled her close. "I love you too."

Then they sealed their enduring love with a kiss, a kiss of togetherness, love and … _hope_.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Diamonds_ , Rihanna.

A/N: If you're read any of my other stories, writing 'family-oriented' final chapters isn't anything new, especially after turmoil and conflict that probably came before. I get all mushy and happy and I have to write it. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this last chapter. For those who stuck around and read the whole thing, thanks for reading, and for those who read and left a comment, thank you for the encouragement, your thoughts, and insights. I truly appreciate it. It's true, you know, reviews and kudos are love! Bye for now.


End file.
